Life is full of surprises
by Catha85
Summary: my first longer fanfiction. The story starts after the Episode " Aideens choice", as Aideen wanted to be a human...
1. Chapter 1

All characters are owned by Saban. Mine is just the idea... this is my first longer story. I hope you have fun, i am not the best writer. The next chapters will follow soon.

" But Vin Farra..:"

" Silence, i don't want to hear one more word from you. You know the rules, it's forbidden to all of us to become a human. " Fin Varra leaves his seat and stand up right in front of her. " And now listen to your punishment: you want to be a human, now you have all the time for this. You will live as a human for one year and since the humans can't do magic, you won't have any magic too."

Fin Varra takes his rod and swings it. Suddenly blue sparkles beginn to rain on Aideen and the little fairy began to grow, till she has reached the size of a young girl.

Rohan was standing in his and Angus hut watching the fire and waiting for his best friend. Dinner was ready.

At the same time there was a little strange figure not far away, hidden behind a big bush, watching the little village. " Hey, who are we having here" a familar voice asks from behind and she feels a hand on her shoulder, turning her arround. "Angus?" the figure shouts out in surprise.

" Ähm, yes, it's me... and who are you?" Angus looks at her questionly and pull back the hood " Oh, it's you" he grins. "Everyone was wondering where you have been. Deirdre wanted to say thank you for her rescue." he grabs her arm and pull her up to her feet. Aideen looks a t him surprised, she had never kown how strong he was. As a fairy they never need to be that strong, they have magic instead.

" Come on, Rohan is waiting for me. I am sure he would be glad as well to see you again. And tomorrow we will go and see Deirdre at the castle " Angus laugh and pull her with him. " Hey Rohan look who's back" he shouts out as they have arrived the hut.

Rohans head appears in the door and as he spots the girl he smiles too. " Hey, you are back. Right in time, dinner is ready. Come in."

" Dinner" Aideen mumble and follow Angus inside. At the table she takes a short look at the men and their behaviour. Of course she has often see how people are eating, but thats all. She has no clue why and how. After a few minutes she starts to follow the doing of Rohan and Angus and so she got her first meal in her live. Later on the men also offered her a bed, but she prefers the corner at the fireplace.

After breakfast they made their way to the castle. As they pass the entrance they see Deirdre and Ivar, which are helping to list all the new recruits. Deirdre looks up and smile as she sees Aideen. " Hey nice to see you again. I wanted to say thank you for helping me. That was really brave" she walks over to Aideen and hug her. Aideen hestitate for a moment, she never had been huged before.

Instinctivly she places her hands on Deirdres back and wait till Deirdre would pull back.

" Do you want to go on with the training? But then you can't leave like last time, it means you have to stay here. " Deirdre look at her.

" No, i am in. I don't go anywhere" Aideen answers without thinking much about it.

" So, whats your name" Ivar joins both of them and look at Aideen.. She swallows hard and think about what to say? She hasn't think about how and when telling the knights who she really is.

"Eileen" she answers and wish she hadn't.

"Eileen, ok i will make sure that you are on the list and then we will show you everything" Ivar nods and walks back to the soldier with the list.

" And then i will have my revenge at the parcours" Angus grin at her. He still couldn't get over the fact that this girl has beaten him.

" Do you really think, you are better now" Rohan laughs and slap Angus shoulder.

"Of course i do" Angus look at him offended " and i will show you now. The winner will show Eileen everything."

Rohan nod without hesitation and walk over to the start piont. " Ok, then go."

" Oh boys" Deirdre sighs and watch the two men running throught the parcours. Rohan was faster and with a big grin on his face he comes over to the women and offer Eileen his arm" Ready for a little tour?"

" Of course " Eileen smiles and take his arm.

" What... " Deirdre was watching after them with her mouth open. She wasn't sure what makes her more angry. That the men forgot about the training just because of their own little fight for Eillen or that Rohan seems to forget about her... Angry and disappionted she headed to the horses and grap hers. " Is anyone with me? Checking the outpost?"

" I will" Ivar nod and get himself also a horse.

" And what about me?" Angus look at them.

"You make sure the training is running again" Deirdre orders.

" Always me" Angus mumbles but don't answer to Deirdre and watch after them, as they leave the castle.

Meanwhile Rohan and Eileen have leave the castle on the other side and Rohan shows her the little train area behind the castle. Eileen need her full concentration to put herself together the whole time. She has never been that close to Rohan before.. She take a short look of him, would he be as strong as Anugs was? He has beaten him in the parcours, so maybe yes.

The parcours, as the two men have fought because of her... Her hearts skips a beat and she was lost in thoughts and feelings as she suddenly noticed Rohans look. " Oh sorry, what did you say?"

Rohan laughs. "In this tent you need to give back your weapons after training" he points at a tiny tent next to the fighting place.

" Ok, and what are you guys doing after the training?" Eileen looks at him

Rohan looks at her a bit surprised " Different, i guess the most of us are going home, have dinner and maybe some time with family or friends. Why are you asking?"

" Just asking. I thought maybe there will be a celebration or something." Eileen mumbles back.

" Just of special reasons" Rohan answers and without any other word about it, he let go of her arm and show her the inside if the tent." And here we have all the kind of weapons you will need for the training" he point at all the big boxes.

Ivar and Deirdre have been riding for a few, without saying much. As the castle was out of sign, Ivar lead his horse near to Deirdre. " Are you ok, you haven't said much, since we have left the castle."

Deirdre turns to him, watch at him for a second and turn her head back. " No, everything is fine"

" Are you sure?" Ivar still looks at her " if i did't know better, i would say you are jealous."

" Jealous?" Deirdre stop her horse at bit shocked and catched in some way " You really think i am jealous?"

" So you are not?"

" No, i am not and now come on, the outpost is waiting" Deirdre brought her horse back to walking.

As far as she has turned her back on Ivar, the mystic knight of water couldn't hold back a grin.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days has passed by since Eileen has arrived at the castle and she enjoyed the time by studying the humans and their behaviour. As thanks for Deirdres rescue, the king and the princess allowed her to life in one of the maids room for the time of the training. Eileen was very happy about that offer and didn't hesitate to take it.

During the days in the castle she has learned about the routine in it and first of all, when there are fresh baked things in the kitchen. Since her first dinner with Rohan and Angus she was in love with food.

In the morning she walks towards the kitchen, she was almost there was she hears noises from inside the kitchen. So she carefully spots arround the corner and find Angus there. She could hardly hold back a laugh as she watches him stealing a little bread.

" Good morning" she greets him and walk throught the door.

Angus turns arround in shock, but at the same time he let out a big sigh in relief as he spots her. " Hey don't you dare and shock me like that!" he laughs.

" Why? Do you have a secret?" Eileen grin at him and walk in front of him.

" Me? No, just checking on everything. Here is always some food missing, you know?" Angus explains.

" Oh i see. Thank god you are there" she starts to butter him up while doing another step in front of him. He looks at her a bit confused, she has never been that close to him before and he could smell the scent of flowers which makes him speechless for a moment.

" Ok, then go on" Eileen laughs at him, walks two steps away from him and take a bite from the bread she has stolen from his pocket.

" Hey, how..." Angus asks flabbergasted as he noticed what has happened. This was the first time he was be stolen.

" Till later" Eileen laughs and leave the kitchen.

* * *

After breakfast Deirdre and her father sattle the horses. The soldiers told them, that the Temras has left the west broder. It was unclear why and Conchobar wanted to see this with his own eyes. And to decided what Kells would do if it was true.

" Father, do you really think Meave have given up that part of the broder" Deirdre looks at her father.

" No. I wished i could, but it would be to good to be true." her father answers.

Suddenly there was a grollen noise, the guards which have been with the king and the princess look arround unsurly. Deirdre was looking up to the sky and spot a shadow. " Be careful, no matter what it is, but it's in the sky" she shouts at the guards. The king was glancing arround as well. " There's a village lets check this out" he pionts out at the direction the shadow had disappeard. The group made their way to the village and as Deirdre watched up again she saw the monster. Some kind of phoenix, fire-breathing.

"Air above me" Deirdre shout out as she jump down from her horse. With her armour on she starts shooting at the monster. But the monster just shake himself for a moment before sending another another fireball to the village. " Aideen, Adieen, where are you?" Deirdre looks arround. She needed help and Aideen is the fastest way to get the others, but the little fairy doesn't show up.

She calls out a few times but Aideen was still missing. She also tries to keep the monster a bit distracted by shooting at it. Her father was watching her, but with his sword, he wouldn't have a chance against the monster. So he gave up on this and helped the soldiers to save the people.

A soldier crossed Deirdres way and she stopped him" Get my horse, ride back to the castle and get the other knights. Now!" she orders and the soldier nods.

The monster get out another fireball which hit a haystack near her. Deidre continue shooting at the monster to gain some time. Suddenly the monster shoot again and she wasn't fast enough to get way from the shock wave and she falls on the ground. As she looks up she can see the next fireball coming towards her. Before she could react in someway she hears a hiss and a line of fire appears in front of her, which absorb the fireball. The line of fire disappears again and she saw two legs in front of her. " Pyre Dragon of Dare, I summon you"

Deirdre sighs in relief, it was Rohan.

" Are you ok?" he asks and she feels two strong arms bringing her up to her feet.

" I think so" she mumbles, her legs feels shaken and so she leans a bit into his arms.

" Are you sure?" she hears her father asking and both men look at her. Rohan still holding her.

" Yes, just a bit shocked. I have never seen such huge fireballs" she answers and look up at the sky. Pyron arrived and it doesn't take him long to drive out the monster.

" How did you find us?" Deirdre looks back at Rohan and at the same time she tries to get back on her own feet. Rohan slowly let her go and watch her stand before he answers. " I need to get some herbs for Cathbad, as i heard the people scream. So i decided to check on this." he explains while his and Deirdres armour disappears. " Is Aideen still on the way to the castle?"

" No, one of the soldiers. Aideen didn't show up as i call out for her." Deirdre tells him " Maybe she has seen you and thought it would be ok " she add on " i don't know..."

Rohan shake his head, thats no Aideens behavior...

They put their stuff together to head to the border as a soldier arrived. " The Temras are back, the soldiers, the tents, the weapons. Everything. Like they have never gone."

The king and the mystic knights change a look "That was a trap" Conchobar mumbles " lets head back to the castle"

On their way home they meet Angus and Ivar. " Hey what happened? A soldier told us you need help?" Ivar asks a bit confused.

" Rohan have found us, he and Pyron did drive out the Monster. It was a trap from Maeve" Deirdre explains.

" That old bitch again" Angus hiss and they turn arround to return to the castle.

* * *

At the same time in the court of the palace, Eileen has a lesson how to fight with a long stick. It was hard, because she needs to hold it very tight to don't lose the balance and she feels that she wouldn't have the strength to hold it for that long.

She looks at the young man in front of her. " So, you two will fight. Just try to hit the other one with the stick and stay on your own feet" one of the soldiers tells them and give the signal to begin. Without thinking the two "figthers" starts swing the stick arround without a plan and everyone arround step back.

In that moment as the king and the knights enter the court, Eileen tried to block a attack and lost her balance. She made a few steps back, but the weight of the stick press her back and she wasn't able to hold it any longer. So she let go of the stick, which feels back over her shoulder and a few seconds later she hears a voice from behind her. The stick hit Ivar.

" Autsch, hey! You need to hold it" he shouts out.

"s-s-sorry..." she mumbles and grap the stick.

" Thats ok, he isn't good with it as well" Angus laughs.

" What? I am better then you with that one" Ivar shouts at him.

" Sure? Then show me." Angus laughs and jump down from his horse.

" Ok, you can have his now" Ivar looks at him before he get of his horse and walks over to the guard to get a stick.

"Ok, and i will fight against the winner" Rohan orders with a big grin.

" Seems like this will be interesting" Ivar nod and the three men comes together to get their sticks.

Deirdre was rolling her eyes. Why does Rohan need to do this? He has safed her today, wasn't that enough?

She was about to follow her father into the castle, as the king stops her. " Can you have an eye on this? Making sure the castle is still standing after the fights?" he looks at her.

She sigh but nods. She turns arround, pass the knights and sit down on the steps near the wall.

"Ok, then let the games begin. Eileen, you give the signal" Angus look at the young girl, which nod with a grin and and join the men.

" Of yourse. Who else?" the princess mumbles.

* * *

It was evening. The knights and Eileen are sittung arround the fire, in a quiet place near the train area. The men had some good fights: Ivar beats Angus and Rohan beats Ivar. Then Angus wanted to fight against Rohan to make sure Rohan is the real winner. But both men have been tired and so it was more joking then fighting. Eileen end it, mention something about dinner time and this was the first time Deirdre agreed with her.

" The monster was big like this" Angus explain and use his arms to show Eileen the size of the monster he was talking about. Rohan and Ivar starts laughing and even Deirdre couldn't hold back a grin. Every time Angus was telling their stories to a girl, the monsters are bigger or more dangerous or able to breathe fire.

Eileen was sitting between Rohan and Angus, but her attention was with Angus most of the time. Rohan grap a piece of wood from behind him and throw it into the fire. After that he lean back on his arms, but a little near at Deirdre, which was sitting on his other side. Hoping she might come a bit nearer too.

Deirdre looks at the little group of three, a little bit lost in thoughts, just the move from Rohan brought her back to reality. She looks up and saw that he was closer now. She sighs... she would love to lean on his arm, she could still feel his touch, as he has hold her a few hours ago. But his eyes have been on Eileen since they have returned to the castle. Frustrated she take a little stone and throw it into the fire. " Ok, time for bed. See you tomorrow." she stands up and was about to leave.

" Should i bring you back?" Rohan looks up to her.

" No thanks, it's just a few minutes walk. Good night." Deirdre answers and leave.

The next one who leave the group was Ivar and so the rest decided to head to bed too. " Lets bring you to your room" Angus stands up and offer Eileen a hand, which she takes which a little smile. As she stands in front of him he still hold her hand and place it on his arm. With a little smile the pair made they way back to the castle. Rohan was a few steps behind, a big knowing grin on this face.

Eileen walks next to Angus as she suddenly feel her feelings change. She remembers the nice touch of Rohans arm a few days ago, but this was so much different. Better, warmer, more familar and it confuses her. It was Angus after all...They arrived at her room and and Angus gesture to walk in. She nods in return " Thanks, good night." " You're welcome, good night."

" Is there somehting i should know?" Rohan grin at his best friend as they walk to the village. " Maybe... i am not sure yet" Angus answers without looking at Rohan. But Rohan could see the smile on Angus lips, even when it lasts just a few seconds


	3. Chapter 3

„Are you sure that this is the herb we need?" Ivar looks at Angus questioning, holding a bush of herbs in his hands .

„ Of course i am" Angus answers stressed „ and now come on, i don't want to stay here all day."

„ I know, me either" Ivar tells him and continue packing everything in the basket. „ Any idea why Cathbad need these herbs"

„ No and honestly i don't care." Angus throw the bag full of herbs over his shoulder and point Ivar to go back to the castle.

* * *

At the castle Deirdre shows the recruits how to shoot with a bow the right way. For that she let 5 persons stands in a row and let him hold the bow towards the target, then she check their stance and correct it if needed.

„ Place your forefinger under the arrow, then it's easier to hold" Deirdre stand besides Eileen and carefully place Eileens finger under the arrow. „Better?"

„ Yeah better" Eileen answers concentrated while still looking at the target.

Deirdre smiles and walks over to the next guy. She wasn't mad at Eileen herself, the girl was willing to train and reliable. Deirdre wasn't even sure if Eileen has noticed the stupid behaviour of the other knights when ever Eileen was arround. She sighs, and check on the others. As she was done with the last man, she made a step aside, so she wasn't in the shoot line.

„ Ok, ready, shoot!" she shouts out und the recruits let go of their arrows. Most of them hit the target, even when they don't hit the middle. „ Ok, the next ones!"

Eileen steps back and follow the others to the side. From the corner of her eyes she spotts Angus and Ivar arriving. " Welcome back" she greets them before her look stops at Ivars basket. „ Hey, is that what Cathbad wanted" she asks with a worried look on her face and stand up.

„ Ähm… yeah" Angus and Ivar answered at the same time „ Why"

„ Because that one is poisonous and if you touch it you will get a rash on your skin „ Eileen explains.

Ivar and Anugs looks at each other shocked and then check their hands. „ Hey, what happen, whats that on your hands?" Deirdre joins the little group.

„ Seems like we did collect the wrong herb, although someone was sure about it „ Ivar mumble angry and looks at Angus.

„ Get inside and let Cathbad have a look at this" Deirdre orders.

„ Wait, don't bring them inside" Eileen add on and point at the basket and the bag „ would you mind if i get rid of this?" Eileen looks at the princess.

„ Ok, but be carefull" Deirdre nods at her.

Without a word Angus and Ivar made their way to Cathbads room. Meanwhile Eileen take the basket and the bag und leave the court throught the big door. Outside on the bridge she throws everything in the moat. She made sure that nothing have left in the bag and the basket before she headed back inside and also to Cathbads room. There Ivar and Angus are sittung on a box and let Cathbad check on their hands.

„ ah my dear, you arrived right in time. Can you help me with these two?" Cathbad looks at the girl.

Eileen nod and walks beside Cathbad „ I can try, what do you want me to do?"

„ On the cupboard is a pot with a salve, can you please get that" Cathbad point straight ahead and Eileen walks over to get it. "And now lets see what we have here" Cathbad looks at Ivar and show him to turn his hands so that he could see both sides of his hands. Then he takes a look at Ivars arms. „ Ok, seems like it is just on your hands. Just take some salve a few times and it must be better soon." Cathbad piont Eileen to come over. Eileen walks in front of Ivar and hold the pot out to him so Ivar could get himself some oft he salve.

„ Thanks Eileen, thanks Cathbad. Can i go now? Otherwise i might kill someone here." Ivar takes a short look at Angus.

„ Of yourse you can. Just come back later on to get some more salve" Cathbad tells the knight and Ivar leave the room.

„ So and what about you? What happens? You know all the herbs, don't you? Why did you bring this?" Cathbad turns to Angus.

„ I don't know" Angus war starring at the ground the whole time. „ There have never been poisonous plants… i thought that one would be the one you wanted."

„ Things like that can happen, here take this" Eileen which was now standing beside him, tap him on his shoulder and offer him the salve.

„ Aua" Angus shout out and almost jumps up

Eileen makes a step back in shock „ s-s-sorry"

Cathbad wrinkle his forehead as he steps closer to Angus „ Did you carry the bag over your shoulder?"

„ Yes, like i always do" Angus sighs.

„ Ok, then i know what happened. Eileen please help me with his shirt." Cathbad point at Angus.

„ This.. shirt?" Eileen mumbles.

„ Yep we need to get it off but it shouldn't touch his skin more then necessary. So please hold it a bit away." Cathbad orders.

Eileen place the pot on the table and walks behind Angus to follow Cathbads orders.

„ Ok, now take it off" Cathbad looks at Angus and with a big sigh Angus pull his shirt over his head. Eileen tries her best to help and start to get red as Angus sit there in front of her half naked. For a moment she was unable to move.

„ Ok, now the salve, Eileen" Cathbad pionts at Angus shoulder which was completly red.

Eileen was still staring at Angus in front of her, not listening to Cathbad.

"Eileen?" Cathbad looks at the girl.

„ oh. Sorry... ok,sorry but this can hurt a bit" Eileen looks over Angus shoulder.

„ I don't care, just do it" Angus mumbles back and look on the ground again as Eileen starts to apply the salve. He never thought the first closer contact with her would be that way…..

„Ok and now your hands" Eileen walks in front of him and hold out the pot.

Angus look up at her and his looks slowly wanders from her feet to her face. Was her face that red before? He shake away the thoughts and get himself some salve.

„ Ok, and know we need to dress your shoulder. So it can heal better and the salve don't touch your clothes" Cathbad hold out some kind of gauze bandage at Eileen.

Eileen hesitate for a moment before she takes it and look back at Angus

„What will be, will be, right?" Angus grin at her. Even when he was in pain, he slowly starts to enjoy the situation.

„ Ok, but stand still, i have never really done this before „ Eileen orders and return on his back side. Cathbad shows her how to do it and after a few minutes it was done.

„ Ok my dear, and now tell me: why do you know that herb?" Cathbad look at her.

Eileen watches Cathbad for a moment, what should she to say? As a fairy she knows the most herbs and plants on the island, but she was still afraid to tell the knights the true…." From my mum" she answers, „ She had a big knowlegde about herbs and plants. So i know the poisonous ones, but thats all.

"My dear, would you like to help me her? Since Rohan is with the mystic knights, he hasn't much time to help me. What do you think?" Cathbad looks at her and she looks back in surprise. She and a apprentice of a druid?

" I don't know, all i ever wanted to be was a figher" she answers unsurely.

" And you can. Do you really think all war are just win because of fighting with weapons? There is much more needed then this. I can show you how to heal the injuried people and how you see if someone is spellbound by someone. Do i don't want to you push you into something. Take the time you need and think about it." Cathbad tell her.

" Ok i will think about it" Eileen nod at the old man.

" You can still do the training." Angus jumps in and Eileen stares at him questioning. " Well, we are just doing the basics. Like you can defend yourself and things like that. This doesn't take that much time. Look at Deirdre, she is doing the training and is a princess of an island. I am sure we can fix everything that way that you can help here and do the training."

"Angus is right, of course you can do the training. You need to know how to defend yourself and others."Cathbad add on.

" Ok, then i say yes" Eileen smiles at the druid.

" Here we go" Angus laughs.

" Ok, and i have the first job for you: get this knight and the basket and bring me the right herbs. I really need them." Cathbad look at the pair in front of him and holding out the basket.

" But i can't touch anything." Angus hold up his hands.

" Oh i can deal with that." Eileen grin. She took the basket from Cathbad and wind the handle of the basket over Angus arm, so the basket is now hanging on his arm." You will carry everything."

Angus rolls his eyes and give up. " Ok, lets go."

* * *

Rohan was on the way back to the castle as he hears voices not far way. He leads his horse to the next tree, tie it on the tree and slowly sneak near in the direction the voices are coming from. Hitten behind a bush, he spots a group of Temras. Everyone as looking on the ground and also listen to their capitan which has started to draw something on the ground.

"Aideen?" Rohan looks arround. It would be easy for Aideen to fly over and find out what is going on there. " Aideen, are you there?" he asks again for the little fairy, but nothing happens. " Aideen, where are you." he tries again but the fairy still doesn't show up. He sighs. "shit...Something isn't right there." Rohan mumbles and sneak back to his horse. Of course he could have start a fight, but for what? The soldiers wouldn't tell him about the plan.

As he reached his horse he take a last look arround. Still no Aideen...So he mount back on his horse and lead it back to the castle.

* * *

" So, you see. It wasn't that bad, right?" Eileen looks at Angus and place the last bundle of herbs in the basket.

" Yeah, i got it" Angus mumbles back. Now he could have stayed forever on the field. Having Eileen arround made him feel good. At one hand she was so lovely and a the other hand, he need to be careful about what she would do next. He remembers the stolen bread a few days ago, with a little grin on his face.

" Are you hungry" she asks and for a moment he was totally confused. "Always, but we didn't took anything with us."

" Maybe you." Eillen laughs and shows him 2 little cakes, she has carried in her pocket.

" Wow, how.." Angus starts but Eileen just hold up the cake.

" Open your mouth." she orders and Angus take a bit. This time he wasn't mad, that he wasn't able to use his hands.

While he was chewing, Eileen take a bite from the other cake. She glances arround and her look stop at Angus. Her thoughts starts to drift away...Rohan would have never done this. He is to much the honest and nice guy. Angus at the other hand is always ready for fun or a joke...Suddenly she feels a nudge on her shoulder, it was Angus, staring at his cake. " oh sorry." she laughs and hold out the cake.

" Seems like we need to practise that." Angus mumble between chewing and both of them laugh.

* * *

In the evening the mystic knights are talking about the training on the other day, also making sure Eileen is included and have time to help Cathbad. The old druid told them about his plan before, and everyone was ok with it. Even Deirdre, she really like the idea. Maybe Roahn would calm down a bit then. He has never been that good with magic things and if Eileen would be better, he might lost interest in showing off himself. Hopefully...

"Just one thing." Rohan look at the others, as everyone was done with the plan for the next day. " on my back to the castle i have seen a large group of Temras. Seems like they are planing something. I called out for Aideen, but she didn't show up." his eyes wanders to Deirdre.

" This would the second time." Deirdre continues a bit worried. " Do you think something has happened to her?"

" At least it's unusual for Aideen for staying away." Ivar mumbles.

" I have no idea. I will ask Fin Varra tomorrow. Maybe he knows, whats going on." Rohan decides.


	4. Chapter 4

During his way to Fin Varra Rohan couldn't stop to look arround. He was still hoping that Aideen would show up and maybe everything was just a missunderstanding. But his little friend was still missing.

He arrives at the fairy circle and hold his hand over the red stone in middle, which sends him to Fin Varra immediately. He enters the thron room and found the people happy and celebrating. Nothing seems like somehting bad has happened.

" Hy, Rohan how can i help you?" Fin Varra looks up at the knight of fire.

" Aideen is missing. We haven't seen here in a long time and we are worried, that somehting has happened to her." Rohan explains.

Some of the little people starts laughing. " She got what she deserves." a young woman look up at Rohan. " This is what happen when you break the rules" another one screams.

Rohan was confused and look from one to the other. " What do you mean?"

" Aideen has been punished. She let Meave convert her into a human and such kind of magic isn't allowed in Tir Na Nog." Fin Varra answers and as he spots Rohan questioning look, he goes on " Sometimes when something old disappears, something new is coming."

Rohan stares at the little king. He hates his puzzles... What has happen since Aideen is missing? Meave is quiet at the moment and he and his friends have a lot of work with the recruits... Eileen!? This thought hit him all of the sudden. Eileen was back and Aideen was missing.

"Thanks Fin Varra." Rohan nod at him and leave.

On his way home his thoughts starts to overturn. Why wanted Aideen to be a human? Did she helped Meave to kidnap Deirdre? And why haven't she said something yet? He need to talk to her, now.

* * *

As he has reached the castle, he jumped from his horse and found Angus and Ivar in the court. " Where are Deirdre and Eileen?" he looks at the two men. Angus and Ivar stops their training and turned to Rohan. " Outside in the train area." Ivar answers.

" Ok, come on, we need to talk. Now!" he tells them and without waiting for an answer he turns arround and walk outside. Angus and Ivar looked at each other questioning but follwed him.

* * *

Deirdre was outside with Eileen and some of the younger recruits. She wanted to show them some tricks which doesn't need much power, but are very effectfull if you have to fight against a stronger enemy. She and Eileen are standing towards each other. " Ready? Then come on." Deirdre orders and goes into an defending postion. Eileen runs towards her, swing her wooden sword over her head. As she has almost reached Deirdre, Eileen noticed a movement beside her and all of the sudden, Rohan stands in front of her. He has placed himself between her and the princess. Eileen get a fright because of him, but was also able to run out of way.

" Rohan, what's that all about. You could have been hurt." Deirdre walks over to Rohan and slap his arm. With that Rohan turns arround, take short look at Deirdre before his attention was with Eileen. Meanwhile Angus and Ivar have joined their friends. " So, can somebody please tell me what's going on here?" Angus sighs.

" Could Fin Varra help you?" Ivar looks at Rohan.

"Indeed. " Rohan cross his arms, his look still at Eileen. " So should i or will you tell us, what has happened?"

Eileens face become pale at Rohans words.

Deirdre turned her eyes at Eileen. " What is he talking about?"

Eileen swallows hard. " No, i will... " She stares at the ground, trying to find the right words, then she decided to go straight ahead. " It's me, Aideen."

Angus, Deirdre and Ivar stand there in shock. Just Rohan was able to react. " What happened?"

"Maye we should talk about this inside." Ivar suggested and the others nodded.

* * *

In the thron room everyone was sitting on the large table and Aideen starts to tell the story. Everything. About her deal with Meave, how she brought Deirdre to Temra, how she wanted to be a fairy again and how Fin Varra punished her. " I' am really sorry." she mumbles as she has finished. Everyone was quiet, the knights just nod at her and everyone was thinking his own thoughts about the situation. Suddenly Deidre stands up and leave. Rohan was looking after her for a second, before he decided to follow her. So it was just Ivar and Angus left with an crying Aideen.

* * *

Deirdre arrives in her room and walk up and down, she can't remember the last time she was that angry. How could Aideen bring her in danger twice? And why? She gets a little fright as she noticed Rohan appearing in the door frame all of the sudden. " What do you want?"

Rohan was silent for a moment and enter the room. " Liste, i know you are angry, but she is sorry for everything. She told us so."

Deidre stared at him." Are you serious? First of all i become to stone because of her and now she has helped Maeve to kidnap me. What will be next?"

Rohan sighs, Deirdre was right. But he also knows, that it was Maeve and not Aideen. Aideen was just naive but not dangerous. " i know, but maybe she has learned something from this. She is hard working since she is a recruit. And she was the one who safed you from Meave, all alone."

" And now i should fall down on my knees in front of her!?" Deirdre hissed at him. She couldn't believe that Rohan was standing here and speak for Aideen, instead of being on her side. Why couldn't he understand ? Why didn't he understood how afraid she was because of the situation? " I guess it's better you leave."

" Deirdre.." Rohan want to stat again, but decided to let it be. Deirdre wasn't in the mood for a talk like his. So he just nod at her and leave the room.

Deirdre looks after him and as far as she was alone again, she fall down on her bed. She was so angry that she was starting to cry. Angry because Aideen was lying again... how could she be sure that Aideen wouldn't harm her again? What if Maeve would use Aideen again to get her? What if Meave would be able to kidnap her again? And Rohan... Aideen always had a crush on him.. and now she is a human, so maybe... She grab her pillow and buried her face in it. She can't remember the last time she felt so alone.

* * *

Angus was still itting at the table, keeping quiet. He asks himself, why Aideen has done all this. No matter if punished or not. Everyone has done somehting wrong in his life. First of all him. How often has he be in prison?... he sighs and stand up. " i'm going. The training should go on."

" Angus, please wait." Aideen shouted after him, but he doesn't react, instead he was almost bumping into Rohan, which has returned. Ivat was looking at him questioning, but Rohan just shake his head und Ivar knows what has happened in Deirdres room.

" Why? Why do i always end up in such bad situations?" Aideen crys out. She buries her face in her hands and lean them on the table.

" We all do mistakes, but now it's important to learn from them and not to let them bring you down down. " Ivar place his hand on her shoulder.

" And you have to see that every decision can have consequences. Hopefully you know now, that you can't trust Maeve." Rohan take a seat in front of her. " You know what happened the last time you did. " he looks at her serious. At one hand he felt sorry for her and at the other hand he couldn't allowed that Deirdre comes in danger again.

" You're right. I was so stupid. And i guess Deirdre is right to hate me now... but i wan't to make it up to you guys and her. Thats why i am here, i want to fight, fight against Maeve.. i'am so sorry for everything. " Adieen looks at the men.

Ivar smile at her words. " I guess you have already done the first step. Now you should let the others know that as well. But maybe wait a bit till everyone has calm down. What about he head back to the training and talk later?"

" Sounds good." Aideen nods with a little smile.

* * *

In the evening the mystic knights and Aideen are back in the thron room. Meanwhile the king and Cathbad knows already about Aideen. The king was thinking about throwing her out of the castle, but Rohan and Ivar have been able to change his mind. Also Cathbad wanted her to stay. As a fairy she has a big knowledge about magic and the plants which could be useful for him and the kindom.

Deirdre has been quiet during the whole conversation and as her father asks her about her opinion, she just nods. The king looks at everyone in front of him before he stand up. " Ok, Aideen can stay. But if anything like that happen again, she has to leave. I need to trust my people and we don't need liars here."

Everyone nods and with that, the meeting was over. The men leave the thron room and so it was just Aideen, Deirdre, Conchobar and Cathbad left.

Deirdre was about to stand up, as Aideen stops her. " Princess, i am really sorry for everything. Please, can't you say somehting? Or at least scream at me... "

" Why? Why should i? I have done this before, but you haven't change anything. You have helped Maeve again. I guess i just have to wait and see what will happen next. " Deirdre answers her angrily " But i tell you one thing: You can stay, but when ever i think you are lying again, i bring you to Cathbad. He can see if people tell the truth or not. Do you understand?"

Aideen nod and stare at the ground. The king and Cathbad are just sitting there and watching the scenes.

"and now you need to excuse me. It has been a long day and tomorrow we need to go on with the lessons. You will be with me and the archers in the court tomorrow morning." she orders and Aideen nods again. With that Deirdre also leave the thron room

* * *

Next morning in the court. Deirdre arrives and found Aideen there with the other recruits. She takes a deep breathe and was glad that she doesn't need to get worked up about Aideen at the moment.

She looks at the soldier which is doing the lesson. The soldier orders to take the bow and make a few shoots at first. While Deirdre was watching she suddenly hear footsteps behind her and feels a hand on her shoulder. Without turning arround, she has known that it was Rohan. His touch feels so good, but she couldn't show any weakness now, she doesn't want to.

" Morning."

" Morning. How are you?" Rohan asks and walk besides her.

Deirdre sighs " Everything is fine." is all she could get out. Rohan squeezes her shoulder for a short moment before he let her go. He knows that something was on her mind, but he needs to wait till she was ready to talk.

* * *

After the lesson Aideen was walking towards the village. She knows that Angus would be there now. She stops walking as she was in front of his hut. Carefully she comes closer.

" Hey, someone at home?"

"No." she hears a voice from inside. Normally she would start laughing about his jokes, but this time she knows, that it wasn't a joke. She hesitate for a moment before she enter the hut. There she find Angus cleaning his mystic weapon. "Do you have a minute?"

Angus throw everything away and look at her." Do you know the meaning of the word "no". Or does it not exists in the fairy land?"

Aideen looks at him for a moment before she walks in and sit down on Rohans bed. Then she reached for a her bag and get out a little cake. "5 minutes?" she hold out the cake. She knows that this one are his favorites.

Angus look at her in surpirse as she spots the little cake and Aideen could see the little smile in his face. He took the cake and after the first bite he looks back at her. "5 minutes!"

" Ok, listen, i know i should have been honest to you all, but everything has happened so fast, i was so taken by surprised: You have found me in the bush, on the next day we have been in the castle and the training. Everyone was so happy about my return and nice... I haven't had the heart to tell the truth and as some time has passed by i had no idea who to come out of this again." she looks at him unsurely.

" Did you every thought about the fact, that we would miss you as a fairy soon or later?" Angus asks her.

" Not really, to be honest." Aideen mumbles back. She sees as Angus takes another bite of the cake and suddenly she becomes angry. " Listen, i try to apologize myself here! I know that i was wrong. But you are not a saint or something. So put out that shoes." she jumps up.

Angus stares at her for a moment and then he couldn't hold back a laugh. Then he stand up too and eat the rets of the cake. " ok, ok maybe you are right... but listen. Promise me that you will never ever do something like that again. In first place: no deals with Maeve."

" I promise." Aideen answers.

" And no more lies, no matter when."

" no more lies." Aideen looks at him and saw a little smile on his face. Relieved she makes a step closer and throw her arms arround his neck. Angus was a bit surprised but automatically he places on hand on her back. The pair was standing there for a moment as he smells the nice flower scent from her hair again. He sighs and wrap his other arm arround her. Everything could habe been so nice. ... but this dream seems to be over now.


	5. Chapter 5

One week later, the whole situation with Aideen has calmed down so far. Even Diedre starts to get used to having her arround, even when she was still unsure about Aideens intentions.

Just Cathbad was happy since the first minute of Aideens outcoming. He knows that fairys have a big knowledge about magic and plants and Aideen could show him a lot of that.

* * *

In the morning the knights and a group recruits was on the way to the beach. The knights decided that, if the recruits wanted to defend the island, they need to know it, and the cliffs could be very dangerous if you have no clue about which area is safe and which not.

The group was already leaving the wood as a single soldier was running towwards them." Princess..help." he shouted out before he was falling down on his knees. Deirdre hurrys to him " What happened?"

" Temras... a whole battalion. They had overrun us all of the sudden." the soldier puffs and look up at her.

" What did they want and why now?" Deirdre mumbles and watch over the soldier and look into the distance.

Aideen was standing at the front of the group and it took her a moment to spot the soldier. She looks between Angus and Ivar and she felt that something wasn't right here. " Wait." she shouts out as she passes Angus and Ivar and stops next to the princess.

" Aideen, what you do..." the princess starts, but Aideen was faster.

" Someone has put a spell on him!" Aideen tells her, watching at the soldiers eyes.

" What?" Deirdre stammers surprised.

Rohan was standing in the background the whole time, but after Aideens words he wanted to check on this by himself. He steps forward and point Aideen to step aside, now he was standing between the women. " Aideen is right. Someone has put a spell on him. Something isn't right here."

Suddenly everything happens very fast, green dust appears arround the soldier, which starts to laugh hysterical and jump up onto his feet. Brandish his hands. Angus steps forward, grabbing Aideens hand and pull her behind him, Rohan makes a step back in surprised and take Deirdres arm to pull her with him. Deirdre was shocked in the first moment, but Rohans grip brought her back to reality. Surprised by his sudden pull, she stumbles and crash into Rohan. Rohan let go of her arm then and wrap his arm arround her waist to hold her back from falling.

" What is that all about?" Aideen mumbles unsurly as she was watching over Angus shoulder, grapping his veste with one hand.

" Meave." Angus mumbles back, grapping his mystic weapon with one hand and with his free hand he reached out for Aideens, making sure she would stay behind him. Aideen was first a bit surprised, but then she returns the grip.

The soldier was still laughing, but walks backwards. This laughs stops and the green dust disappears, the soldier sank down to his knees and then down on the ground.

" What is this all about ?" Rohan slowly let go of Deirdre and step forward. In this moment the group hears a rumble and a few recruits started screaming as the phönix appears in the sky.

" We need to bring them out of way." Ivar looks at the others.

" Not far away is a cave, big enough for all of them." Aideen suggests, after she has look arround.

" Ok, you and Angus. You to bring the recruits to the cave. " We will beat up this guy." Rohan orders and everyone nods.

Fire within me

air above me

water that surrounds me

* * *

Angus and Aideen turn arround, facing the group. " Ok, lets go" Angus shouts out and let go of Aideens hand.

" It's not far away, hurry up." Aideen shouts up and the group follows the former fairy and the mystic knight of earth.

" Pyre Dragon of Dare, I summon you " Rohan shouts out while Deirdre and Ivar starts shooting. But it was the same like before, the monster doesn't really react, like nothing would happen.

" This guy must have a weak spot, he just needs to." Ivar shouts out.

" Let's try it together when Pyre is with us." Rohan starts shooting as well "till then, we need to keep this guy busy."

Meanwhile Angus, Aideen and the recruits have reached the cave. Aideen shows some of the men a big stone, which hide the cave. The men move the stone aside and the entry was open. Angus and Aideen were standing beside it, watching that no recruit would be missing. Suddenly they hear a crash: the phoenix has send a fireball to a tree next to them.

"Ok, now you." Angus takes her hand and pull her towards the entry. " And what about you?" Aideen screams back and tried to pull back her arm, but Angus grip was too tight. " You know how that goes... and now, go." Angus wraps his free arm arround her waist and pushed her inside the cave " Stay here." he looks at her seriously.

Aideen sighs and looks after Angus, as he walks away and called out for his armour. Ahe sighs again, she wanted to do something like she always did as she was a fairy, but what could she do at the moment? She made a step outside and glancing arround. She spots Angus in the distance, almost between the cave and the other knights. She made another step outside the cave as she hears a loud bang behind her. A fireball has hit the little hill behind her and the earth started to shake for a moment. Aideen turns arround to get back into the cave but the little earthquake makes her stumble and she falls down on her knees. As she was about to stand up, she feels something hard hitting her foot. It was stone, which was falling down because of the explosion before.

" oh shit." she shouts out and sit down at the entry.

Suddenly there was a second rumble and Pyre arrives. As he sends a fireball to the Phoenix the knights starts shooting again with full power till the Phönix finally vanished into a huge fireball.

" Finally, now he is beaten up forever." Rohan breaths out hard and the other knights nods in agreement. They took a moment to breathe while their armours disappear.

" Ok, let's get the recruits out of the cave. What you do think? Can we still go to the beach? They have never been involved into a fight like this before. " Ivar looks at the others.

" Mh, good point. Let's see how they are doing first." Rohan answers and so they made their way to the cave. As they met Angus, the mystic knight of earth lead the way but all of the sudden he stops and stare at the picture in front of him. Why is Aideen sitting IN FRONT Of the cave?

" Hey, what did i..." he starts furiously, as she sees her face twisted in pain. " What happened?"

" A big stone has hit my foot." Aideen mumbles.

Angus stops in front of her, his hands on his hips. " I told you to stay inside."

Aideen was stilling watching at her foot and didn't react to Angus.

" Ok, let's go, Cathbad should check on this." Angus bend down and take her on his arms. Before Aideen could react in some way, she finds herself on his arms, like she wouldn't have any weight... Carefully she placed her arms arround his neck, hoping nobody would see her red cheeks.

" Ok, then let's go home, everyone. " Deirdre ordres and Rohan and Ivar look at each other in confusion, but decided to let it be and go home with everyone.

* * *

As they arrived at the castle, Angus starts to become a bit sad, he wouldn't mind to carry Aideen a bit longer. Having her close and her touch still drives him crazy, fairy or not.

"Good job, i was afraid i need to help you out. " Rohan laughs and tap Angus shoulder

Angus sighs but decided to hold his mouth shut. Ivar grins as he opened the door to let everyone in. Deirdre just follows her friends and rolls her eyes... Rohan could be such an idiot sometimes.

The group enter Cathbad room and Angus let Aideen down on the chair.

"What happened?" Cathbad rushed to Aideens side.

" This is when you don't follows orders." Angus answers.

" Oh shut up. " Aideen shouts at him and Angus was so surprised about this reaction that he really kept quiet for a moment.

" I told you..." he starts again.

" I know what you have told me. But could you just be quiet now. Please?" Aideen cuts him off, while she undone her foot so that Cathbad could look at it.

" What a temper" Rohan laughs at Deirdre and Ivar.

Deirdre breathe deep and trys hard to hide her anger and frustration. " I will check on the recruits." she turns arround and leave the room. She couldn't handle Rohan behaviour any longer.

Ivar and Rohan nod at Deirdre and Ivar made a step closer to Rohan ." You're right, i guess someone has met his match." he answers and the two men laugh at each other.

Cathbad wasn't listening to all that, carefully he starts to check on Aideens foot. " Can you move it?"

Aideen look down at her foot and slowly turns it from the right to the left. " A bit, but it hurts."

" It's not broken... get some rest for a few days and take this salve, then we will see how it goes. Angus, Rohan, could you bring her to her room and dress her foot then?" Cathbad look at the men and hand Rohan the salve and a bandage.

Angus and Rohan nod and so Angus take Aideen onto his arms again." Thanks Cathbad." Aideen looks at the old man thankfully.

"Ok, i will see if Deirdre need a hand." Ivar tells the others and so they leave Cathbads room.

As Rohan and Angus arrived at Aideens room, they placed her on her bed. Rohan took a seat at the end of the bed and start to dress her foot. " Ok, sorry this might could hurt a bit." he looks at her before he starts his work. Aideen nods and breathe hard for a moment as Rohan touch her foot. Angus sit down beside her and place his hand over hers. " Do you want me to bring you something?"

" Water would be nice." Aideen sighs and with a nod, Angus leave the room to get the water. His mind was running cricles and so he forgot to close the door.

" You can handle him very well." Rohan wink at her and laugh

" Think so." Aideen grins and couldn't hold back a laugher too.

Just in that moment, Deirdre was in the corridor and throught the open door, she spots Rohan and Aideen. Alone and laughing. Without a word she walks away, trying to ignore the pain in her heart.


	6. Chapter 6

Some time later... Aideens foot wasn't that bad like Cathbad thought at first. It doesn't take her that long till she was able to help him again. Cathbad just wanted to her stay away from the training a bit longer. He wanted to be sure that she would be completly fine again.

* * *

" Ok, i need to get something from the depot, can you finish this one?" Cathbad looks at her questioning as he handed her the bowl.

" Sure." Aideen takes the bowl and the spoon. The druide leave the room and Aideen starts to finish the new salve. She has shown Cathbad another ingerdient, which makes the salve better. Now they are trying to make as much of it as possible. Maeve was quiet and that means lots of time to get prepared for a new fight, which includes all the healthy stuff.

She got the salve ready and wanted to grasp the pot beside her, but her hand just takes empty air.

" What the..." she looks beside her in confusion.

" Are you looking out for something?" Angus laughs as he appears from his hidding place.

" How did you..:" Aideen looks at him, still confused.

" Let me say... i still have some tricks, you have no clue about." he grins and walks beside her, placing the pot back on the table. "What are you doing? Still making salve?"

"Yep, Cathbad wanted to make as much as possible as long as Maeve is quiet." Aideen answers and starts to fill the pot.

" Cathbad... always the same boring story." Angus mumbles and grap some of the little bottles from the table.

" Let them go..." Aideen trys to get the bottles back, but Angus was faster and get the bottles out of her reach. " hey, i just want to have a look at them." he grins, still holding the bottles up in the air so Aideen couldn't reach them. He just love to tease her, even when he knows that all this will have an end when she would be a fairy again. At the moment he didn't care about this.

Suddenly both if them noticed some noise from the throne room. Angus brings his finger to his mouth, pionting Aidden to be quiet. The pair walk over to the little window, from which they could see into the throne room.

* * *

" So, everything is quiet, right?" Conchobar looks at Rohan and Ivar while the men and Deirdre watch at the map on the table in front of them.

" Yes, Sire. No attacks in the last days. We have check every station on the broder. The guards told us that nothing has happened." Ivar goes on.

" I don't know what to think about that.. i still have the feeling Meave is planing something... " Conchobar sighs and look at the little group arround him. Rohan and Ivar nod at the King, Deirdre was quiet, lost in thoughts she follows the broder line on the map with her fingers.

" Ok, we should take the chance and train as much as we can, getting prepared for another attack." Conchobar decides and so everyone turn away from the table to leave the room.. Deirdre walks to ther chair to get her sword. As she turns arround to leave, she stands in front of Rohan which gives her a fright for a short moment.

" Are you ok? You haven't said much during the meeting. " Rohan looks at her.

" Yeah i am fine, Just busy with the training and everything." Deirdre answers a bit angryly.

" Are you sure? You behave like that since a few weeks and i can see that something is on your mind."

"What? Rohan, i am fine. " Deirdre snorts. Rohan looks at her for another moment and it took Deirdre everything she had to stand his look without showing any feelings.

" Ok, if you want it so... but you know where you can find me if you want to talk." and with that Rohan turns arround and leave the throne room, without waiting for her answer. Deirdre breathes deep and stares at the ground. She has no clue how long she could stand all this...

Angus and Aideen following the whole scene, even the little talk between Rohan and Deirdre.

Angus shake his head as he watches Rohan leaving.

" Whats her problem?" Aideen asks.

" I have no clue. Deirdre doesn't talk much about her problems." the knight besides her answers.

" Seem like people are always doing hard when it comes to feelings. " Adieen mumbles.

" Yeah, we are not that good with this stuff. " Angus trys hard to sound normal. Aideen had a piont, a good piont... Suddenly he hears footsteps behind him and the pair turns arorund, just right in time as Rohan enters the room.

" Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Draganta wrinkle his forehead.

" Salve for Cathbad." Angus was the first one who reacts and take the bowl with the salve." and what about you?"

" Cathbad wanted to seem me after the meeting. Where is he?"

" He will be back in a few. He just wanted to get something from the depot. Why don't you wait here?"

Rohan nods thankfully and take a seat.

* * *

Dusk starts to fall as Angus and Rohan sit together on their beds.

" Hey, Angus. " the mystic knights of fire sit down on his bed. "What's up with you and Aideen." he looks at his best friend with a little grin.

" What do you mean?"

" Oh come on, it's obviously that you like her. " Rohan still grin.

" And? She will become a fairy in year, remember? So what ?" Angus answers annoyed.

" Serioulsy? You will her go without anything?" Rohan looks at him a bit confused, normally Angus has never cared about the future when he was interested in a girl.

" Please? Are you try to tell me i should sleep with her or what?" Angus almost screams at him and jump up from his bed.

" No of course not, but why don't you talk..." Rohan starts but Angus cuts him off with a big laugh.

" Seriously? You tell me i should talk to her? And what about you and Deirdre? Maybe you should look at yourself first, before you give others such advices." Angus looks at him.

Rohan swallows hard and looks at the ground. " Easier said then done. She acts so strange in the last weeks and everytime i want to talk to her, she blocks me."

" And thats the reason why you guys need to talk. Everyone can see the magic between you and the princess. And maybe her behaviour as a simple reason." Angus trys to cheer him up, glad the talk went into his direction.

Rohan think about this for moment and sighs." Even when... the king would never allowed this. She is a princess and i'am just a boy from the street."

" And you know that for sure? Did you talked to the king before about this." Angus place his hands on his hips. Obviously stressed out by his friend.

" No, but..."

" No,... No but... maybe go to the king first and ask him. And then talk to Deirdre." Angus made a step closer and place his hand on Rohans shoulder. "Then you will know the true. In every way."

" Maybe you are right." Rohan mumbles. He wasn't sure about this, not at all. But knowing the true would be the best in the end...

" Good man, so lets get us somehting to eat." Angus turns arround and start preparing dinner, not wanting to give Rohan another chance to ask about Aideen.


	7. Chapter 7

My favorite one till now, enjoy :-)

* * *

Rohan walks towards the throne room. He had no idea, that he could ever be that nervous, but he also doesn't want to wait any longer. Angus was right, he and Deirdre needed to talk, but he couldn't do that without the kings blessings. He was just a country boy after all.

" Sire, excuse me, but can i talk to you just a few minutes?" Rohan looks at the king and kneel down. Conchobar watches him, a bit confused about this formality behaviour, but point him to stand up and go on.

Rohan stand up and look at the man in front of him. Oh he would rather fights against 10 monsters then this...

" My king, i would like to make a request..." he starts.  
" Rohan, whats that all about? He have never seen you that way." the king asks.

" Sire, it's... Deirdre. Deidre and i, we know each other since we were kids and so as long as i know, she isn't promised to another man..." Rohan takes a deep breathe to go on, as he spots the smile on the kings face.

Conchobar point him to stop. As Rohan had mentioned Deirdres name, he had known what the knight of fire wanted. He himself has seen that a long time ago, even a blind man could see that his daugther and Draganta are in love with each other. Of course he would have liked it to see Deirdre with a prince... but here he has Draganta, the strongest fighter the island has ever seen, the mystic knight, which has protected him, Deirdre and Kells so many times, kneeling down in front of him and asks for the hand of his daugther.

The king looks at Rohan for a moment, before he decided to help the poor man out of this situation.

" Rohan, i know about you and Deirdre."

" You know... but how? Is it that obvious?" Rohan asks a bit unsure.

" Absolutly." the king laughs " and i'm glad about that. You have protect us all and Kells so many times. I couldn't think of someone better for my daughter and Kells then you." Conchabar stand up and makes a step towards the younger man. " You have got my blessings. Just talk with Deirdre about it now." he grins and tap Rohan on the shoulder.

" Thanks sire" Rohan nods in relief and with a smile he leaves the room. He felt so much better, seems like this feelings haven't betrayed him, especially when other people could see it too: There must be more between him and Deirdre, even when she is acting strange at the moment. But he would clear that up once and for all.

On his way outside he takes a short look in Deirdres room, but it was empty. So he walks straight ahead to the court and walk up the steps to the castle wall. Frôm here he has a good view. He glances arround, as his look stops near the woods. There he could see all his friends with a group recruits. He sighs, seems like the talk need to wait...

He walks downstairs again and leave the court to join his friends. He was almost there, as he hears Angus shouting. He looks up and spot Ivat and Angus circling each other. Both men wanted to show the recruits some tricks when it comes to close combat. Ivar does the first move and Angus blocks him, but with a fast move with his right leg, Ivar let him fall on the ground.

"Well done Ivar" Rohan praise his friend.

" Well done Ivar" Angus repeats sarcastically**, ** as he stands up and beat the dust out of his clothes. " Are you just talking or do you want to fight?"

Rohan looks at his friend and nod with a grin. He knows that his friend was just angry because he has lost the fight against Ivar. And all this in front of Aideen, but he still love to tease his friend after all. " Are you sure? You want to fall to the ground again?"

" I bet i will win this time." Angus provoke his longlasting friend.

Rohan grabs his sword and hands it to Deirdre, which stands beside him. " Oh you want to bet? What is it this time?" Rohan laughs and walks into the circle.

" That's enough..." Deirdre mumbles and almost throw Rohans sword at Ivar, before she turns arround and leave the group without any word.

Rohan and Angus look after her before the look at each other questioning. Then they look at Aideen, but she also just shakes her head. Ivar was the first one who react. " I guess you should check on her." he looks at Rohan.

Rohan looks back a bit confused before he focus on Deirdre walking away. Without any more hestitation he runs after her.

It doesn't took him long to catch up with her. He passes and stop in front of her. " Could you please tell me what's going finally. And don't tell me it's nothing. It's obviously that something is on your mind since a few weeks.

" Just leave me in peace" Deirdre answers and wanted to pass him, she couldn't watch any longer how Angus and Rohan are fighting because of Aideen. It brokes her heart everytime the men did it. She feels a lump in her throat and some tears in her eyes as she suddenly feel a grip on her wrist. "Deirdre please, talk to me."

"There is no need to, thanks. And now let me go." Deirdre hissed without looking at him and try to pull back her hand.

" No, first to tell me what worries you." he turns arround and look at her. He was tired of this and he need to know it now. Once and for all.

" let...me..go.." Deirdre uses her free hand to punsh againt his chest.

" Deirdre..." Rohan tries again and grap her other hand. Pulling both down, while still looking at her. Even when she doesn't look at him, he has noticed that she was almost crying and he feels a little hit in his stomach.

" Go back.. go and beat up Angus... show her how good you are...you two have my blessing" Deirdre cries out and with that, she couldn't hold back the tears any more.

Rohan looks at her questioning. " Her? ... you don't mean... Aideen?"

Deirdre just sobs, clench her fists and try once again to get her hands free.

Rohan stares at her for a moment before it hits him. And even when he sees the woman he loved crying in front of him. He need to grin for a short moment: She was jealous!

" Deirdre, this is a big missunderstanding."

Deirdre looks up at him " Really? So you didn't do this stupid fights with Angus to impress her?"

" No, Angus did." Rohan answers.

" Angus?" Deirdre was confused and drop down her físts.

"Yes, Angus. Haven't you noticed yet that he and Aideen are in love?" Rohan asks and as he feels that she was about to realx her hands, he loosen his grip a bit.

Deirdre was still looking at him in confusion. " But why did you behave like a fool everytime she was arround?"

" Well, you have been there too, right?" Rohan mumbles.

" You.. you did act like a fool because of me?" Deirdre feels how her hands starts shaken and her heart speeds up.

" I did what i had to do to get your attention." Rohan felt her shaking hands and take them with his ones. During that he pulls her a bit closer.

" My attention has ever been on you, but i was never sure, if you have noticed it. " Deirdre whispers.

" So i guess that was another missunderstanding." he smiles while he places her hands on his shoulders and wrap his arms arround her. " For me, it has ever been you." And before Deirdre could say something, she feels his lips on hers. In the first second she wasn't able to move, then she kissed him back and her right hand wanders from his shoulder, over his neck to his cheek. Rohan pulls her closer for a moment before he moved back from he kiss. Resting his forehead against hers." I love you." he whispers and Deirdre smiles, this time she was crying in relief. " I love you too." and with that she kisses him again.

" Please promise to talk to me if you are unsure about something. This missunderstandings are stupid." Rohan looks at her seriously, as they ended the kiss and with his left hand he wipes away her tears.

" I promise." Deirdre nods. She breathe deep; something was still on her mind. " But there is one more thing... that day, as Aideen got hurt... i have seen both of you in her room, laughing and all alone."

Rohan smiles and lift up her chin. " Would you wanted to get your foot dressed by Angus?"

Deirdre grins and shake her head. Rohans hand wanders to her back head and pulls her closer into a tight embrace." I was just joking with her, about her having a good hand with Angus. Thats all. And we were alone because Angus was on the way, to get her something to drink."

Deirdre sighs in relief and and press her head against his shoulder. All her sorrows from the last weeks are forgotten.

It took the pair a while to let go of each other, but as they did, Rohan took her hand." Maybe we should go back then. No need to make them worried about us."

Deirdre nods in the first place, then she look at her hand which was entwined with his. " Are you sure about that?"

" Yes. Like i said before: no more missunderstandings."

" But my father..."

" ...has given us his blessings. I have talked to him before." Rohan wink at her. So the pair walks back, hand in hand.

Angus and Ivar have just ended up another fight round as the spotted their friends coming from the wood. They exchange a knowing look with each other. " Better late then never." Angus laughs and the knights give away their wooden swords to Aideen and another recruit. Then they walk towards their friends.

" It was about time, wasn't it?" Angus laughs at his friends as they have reached each other and cross his hands over his chest.

Rohan let go of Deirdres hand and instead he places his arm arround her shoulder, pulling her a bit closer. Deirdre lean against him and exchange a short look with Rohan. In this moment words aren't need, the friends just smile at each other and the men tapped Rohan friendly on his shoulder.


	8. Chapter 8

The princess of Kells was sitting on the steps in the court, watching Ivar and a group of recruits during their lesson to make a list for her father. Some of the young men were acting that good that maybe they could join the soldiers earlier. Suddenly she spots two hands next to the list in her hands and she move back, trying to stand up as she feels something hard behind her which makes her move forward again.

" Hey, hey slowly it's just me..." Rohan wraps one arm arround her and with his other one he hold both of them on the steps. Deirdre needed a moment to understand what has happened. " You have give me a big fright." she sighs in relief and lean back on his shoulder. Rohan laughs a bit ashamed. " Sorry, i didn't mean to. What are you doing ?" he looks over her shoulder and watch at the list.

" The list my father wanted, about the recruits which could be soldiers earlier. Some recruits already had experience and knowledge about fighting before the have join our training. We think they are ready for the army." she shows him her writing.

While Rohan was looking at the list, Deirdre looks back at Ivar.

" Open the door!" a guard was shouting out and automatically Deiordre turns her head to the door. Cathbad and Aideen enter the court, each of them with a big basket full of herbs. They greet arround before they disappear in the castle.

" Do you any clue how this will go on?" Deirdre lean back at Rohans shoulder. Looking up at him.

" You mean Aideen and Angus?" Rohans turns his head arround, watching after his former teacher and his new apprentice.

" Yes, Aideen will become a fairy again next year." Deirdre sighs.

" Honestly, i have no idea." Rohan pulls her a bit closer and lean his cheek on hers. Still starring at the door to the castle. The couple was so happy that they are finally together and they would have loved to see his friend having the same luck. " " Do you think we should do something."

" Not sure.. should we?" Deirdre looks at him unsurely.

"At least it was Angus which told me i should talk to you again. So i guess i owe him something." Rohan looks down at her. " Do you think you could a have talk with..." he stops, he was still a bit unsure how the women stands to each other.

" Aideen? Sure i can" Deirdre answers without hesitation. " I think we really need to talk after all. " she adds on. Now that she and Rohan are together and Aideen have also behaved god the whole time, she has no reason to be still angry with her and Aideen should known this. " I will talk to her after the training." she gives him a kiss on his cheek and the pair turns back to the list.

* * *

It was early afternoon as Rohan was ridding towards Tir Na Nog. He has no idea how he should start the talk with Angus. He knows that Angus pull this away from himself and Rohan could understand his best friend in some way. So he decided to talk to Fin Varra first. Maybe the king could help him, at least he was the only chance Rohan sees in this thing. So he wanted to try this first.

As he has reached the stone circle he places his hand over the red stone in the middle and enter the throne room in Tir Na Nog.

" Oh hy Rohan. " The little king looks up at Draganta.

" Hello Fin Varra" Rohan nods and walks in front of the little man.

" I guess... It's Aideen you want to talk about, right?"

" Yes, Aideen and Angus. Seems like you already know something about this two?"

" Oh Rohan, after all this time you still underestimate me." the little king stand up, take his stick and piont at the little stone circle next to his seat. Suddenly little scenes from Aideen and Angus appears in it. "So and what exactly do you want from me?"

" Well..." Rohan trys to find the right words. " You can see that these two are very happy with each other. But Aideen will becoming a fairy again next year..."

" Rohan, i guess you knows best how it feels when you need to face your destiny?" the king looks at him seriously.

" Of course, but..."

" No... not but...everyone has to face it and taking the place in life which belongs to him." the king sit back on his seat.

" So there is nothing i can do?"

" Of course you can. ...Let everything fall in place." the king orders and Rohans knows by his look that the meeting is over in this thing.

" Ok, thanks for hearing me Fin Varra." Rohan bows and leave the throne room as fast as he could. If he would have stayed a moment longer, he could have seen the grin on the kings face.

* * *

Meanwhile Deirdre was walking towards the train area. Ivars lessong must be end in the next minutes. She found her friend in a last fight with one of the recruits. Aideen and the others are following the whole scene.

Ivar blocks the attack from the young man and stop the fight for a moment. Then he tells his "rival" what to do with his feet. The recruit follows the orders and in the next moment Ivar was on the ground. " Well done. You see, it's no that hard. " Ivar laughs as he stands up again. " Ok, that's it for today."

" Good Job. " Deirdre walks beside Ivar.

" Thanks princess." Ivar answers while he beats the dust out of this clothes. " How can i help you?"

" Oh i was looking out for Aideen. As far as you are done with the recruits for today?"

" Sure we are." Ivar watches her a bit confused. " Everything alright?"

"Yes it is, and i think it's time to let Aideen know it too." Deirdre explains and with that she walks over to Aideen. Letting behind a confused Ivar.

" Hey, are you finished for today? I need to talk to you." Deirdre has reached Aideen.

Aideen looks at the princess and begin to turn pale in the face. What is this all about? Has she done somehting wrong? " Sure."

" Ok, then come with me. Let's do a little walk." Deirdre piont at the big door and together the women leave the castle and walk towards the wood. They walk in silence, from time to time Aideen looks at the princess for a short moment trying to figure out what the princess wanted.

" Relax, you haven't done something wrong. " Deirdre explains as she noticed Aideens mood.

Aideen takes a deep breathe in relief. " But what are we doing here then?"

" Well i think it's time for a talk and clearing up something between us. " Deirdre starts to explain. " Since you are with us as a human, you know things did became..." she was searching for the rights words.

" Stupid." Aideen wachtes her questioning. " I know i have done much of stupid things."

" Well, i can give you that. But it wasn't just you. We all didn't act right. Angus and Rohan with her show when ever you have been arround and me being jealous because of all this?" Deirdre sighs.

" Show? What kind of show?" Aideen look at her confused.

" Haven't you noticed how they behave when you have been arround them?" Deirdre asks a bit surprised. Sure she had a feeling about this, but the fact that Aideen really didn't know about it, had surprised her in the end.

Aideen shakes her head. Of course she knows that the men love to fight and showing each other who is the best, but she wasn't sure about that kind of show Deirdre was talking about... Why does all this have to be that complicated sometimes.

" Ok, come on. I will give you a little lesson. " Deirdre piont at a place next to the river. So the women sit down and Deirdre explain all the missunderstandings from the last weeks. During that she can see Aideens big eyes from time to time. Aideen herself was a bit shocked. " All this is so much more complicated then in the fairy world. We don't love each other in that serious way. All these feelings are new for me...i just have noticed that people don't like to talk about this and i don't understand why not."

"It's not that easy. When it comes to love the people are very sensitive and careful... most of us are scared and don't want to take the risk of being disappionted in the end." Deirdre goes on.

" I am really sorry..."

" I know. It's forgiven and forgotten" Deirdre calm her down. " But there is one thing i need to ask."

" What?"

" What's about you and Angus?"

" Angus? I don't know what you mean." Aideen mumbles back.

" Oh i think you know exactly what i mean." Deirdre winks at her.

Aideen sighs, but didn't answer, instead she was staring at the gras in front of her.

" Correct me if i am wrong, but i think you are fallen for him". Deirdre pat her on her shoulder friendly. This talk was much better then she had expected. She felt really sorry for Aideen, all this wasn't easy for her too. So hopefully everything will work out now. In some way...

She wanted to pull back her arm as someone grap her and and in the next moment she and Aideen are picked up on their feet and gaged. " Hey what..." is all Deirdre could get out before she was unable to speak. Two temras are holding her arms and as she looks up she sees Aideen in the same situation. "mhhhhhhhhh..."

" Slowly, you have talked enough for now." the women hear a familiar laugher and Deirdres eyes become big as he soldiers turn arround the women so they could face Torc. Deirdre trys to get free but she had no chance, the soldiers are to strong and she sports a third man, holding her crossbow.

" Safe your energy princess. " Torc laughs." ok, back to the castle.

* * *

Angus was walking throught the wood. He wouldn't admit it to the others, but the more he sees Rohan and Deirdre being happy with each other, he was thinking about a talk with Aideen. At one hand he was doing hard with holding back his feelings for her, at the other hand... what would be if Aideen didn't feel the same? And even if she would... she would become a fairy again in a year and then?

He was kicking a stone in front of him as he spots something dark in the gras. He gets suspicious and walks closer. " What is this doing here?" he mumbles to himself as he found Aideens little bag. Normally Aideen would never go somewhere without it. He took the bag in his hands and he noticed the smell of flowers which was always arround Aideen. He looks arround. " Aideen?" he shouts out and walks towards the little river. Where could she be?

As he has reached the river he sees something dark in the gras again. " What the hell is going on here?" he picks up the little leather strap and swallow. It was one from Deirdres dress. " Oh shit." he grap the strap harder and run back to the way and in the direction of the castle. Suddenly he hears a horse from behind. He walks to the side and turns arround. " Oh Rohan, thank god it's you. We have a problem!"

" What happened?" Rohan stops the horse and look down at his friend. Which hold out the bag and the strap. As soon as Rohan sees it, a shiver run down his spine. " Maeve." they say at the same time.

* * *

" What is this all about? What do you want Maeve?" Deirdre was walking up and down in the little cell. Aideen was sitting on the little chair in the corner.

" Oh princess. Haven't you understand this yet? I want Kells!" Maeve laughs throught the bars.

" What will you do?" Deirdre stops in front of her, just the bars are between the women.

" Oh i will see what the king will do to get you free and to stay alive."

" To stay alive?" Deirdre eyes are widden in shock.

" Yes. I will take Aideens magic. The magic of a fairy together with my skills will give me the power to do much more worse things then before. Even illnesses and stuff." Maeve comes closer to the bars.

Deirdre stares at the queen and it was Aideen which stands up and starts to speak. " I have no magic at the moment. Fin Varra took them."

" Oh you stupid kid. You can't take it from a fairy so easy, because she was born with it. You can just block them or transfer them in a special ceremony." Meave explain with a satisfied grin on her face.

Aideen swallow hard, she had no clue about this.

" And now shut up, i need to get prepared for everything." with that Maeve turns arround and leave the throne room.

" And what now?" Aideen looks worried at Deirdre, which was pale in the face.

" I have no idea. At the moment we can just hope that the men are here right in time." the princess of Kells sighs.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry it took me a moment. At the moment there is some private stuff going on and will need some more time, but i will try it in the next 2 weeks :-)

* * *

" What is Maeve planing?" Ivar looks arround the table. The king next to him was just starring in front of him. Rohan was walking up and down in the throne room nervously. Just Angus catch his look but he doesn't say a word.

" She want Kells thats's for sure." the king finally answers and Angus and Ivar nod.

" This is stupid. " Rohan suddenly calls out and hit the table with his right fist." Let's go to temra and get them out." He glances arround furiously.

" Yeah, not a bad idea." Angus mumbles nervously.

" Wait... this could be a Maeve is just waiting for us." Ivar throws in.

"Ivar is right." Conchobar collect himself and looks at the knights. Of course, he wants his daugther and Aideen back, but he also knows, that they needed to be careful.

" And what should we do instead, sittung there twiddle our thumbs while they are prisoner?" Rohan was really doing hard not to scream at the king and his friends. He finally got what he wanted his whole life and now Deirdre was a prisoner of Maeve. He couldn't accept that.

"Rohan! Enough! I want them back as much as you do, but we don't have to act foolish." the king looks Draganta straight in the eyes. Rohan looks back and swallows hard, everyone could see how hard he was fighting with all his feelings in this moment, but he nod and put down his fist.

" Ok, could we send another fairy to Temra, to check on everything like Aideen used to do?" Conchobar asks.

The knights look at each other... Aideen was the only fairy which was with them, when they needed some help. Only some guards from Fin Varra shows up from time to time when the king wanted to see them, but thats all.

" Let's go to Tir Na Nog and ask, now." Angus orders and grap his mystic weapon.

" Ok, but you will come back the meeting first." the king decided and the knights nod before they left the throne room.

* * *

" Glad to see you knights. I was about to send one of my guards to get you." Fin Varra looks up at the three men, which enters the throne room in that moment.

" Also because of Deirdre and Aideen?" Ivar asks.

" Yes, one of my fairys has seen how Torc caught them." Fin Varra stands up, took his stick and point at the little stone circle next to his seat. A picture of Deirdre, Aideen and Maeve appears. Angus could see the fear in Aideens face and clench his fist that hard that you could see the white on his knuckles. Also Rohan was fighting with his feelings as he sees Deirdre behind the bars. Both men look at each other and nods.: they would free the women as fast as possible, no matter the cost.

" Any idea what Maeve is planning?" Ivar goes on.

" She wants to blackmail Conchobar and Aideens magical power. " Fin Varra explains and the three knights look at him confused.

" But Aideen has no magical power at the moment." Angus mumbles.

" She still have them, but she can't use them. It's blocked. You know, i can't take them away from someone, which has magcial power since birth." Fin Varra answers.

" Can't you just abolish this? Then they can get free on their own, maybe." Rohan feels some hope coming and look at the king expectantly.

" Sorry but it doesn't work this way. When a fairy is punished, it need much more magic to undo this. If it would be that easy, the fairy could go to every other wirzard and let them undo it... I guess Mave will ask Mider for help. I think if Miders use his dark magic, then they will be able to took Aideens magic." Fin Varra sits back in his seat.

" And what happens then? With Aideen? " Angus starts to worry.

" Then she will have lost her magic. But i can't tell what will happen to her then. This has never happen before. All i know is that Maeve will become more powerfull then she has ever been. Kells would be in serious danger" the king sighs.

" Ok, we need to get them." with that Angus turns arround and was about to leave the room, he can't wait any longer, he wanted to get Aideen out of this. Then he feels someone grabbing his arm. Ivar. " Hey, will get them free, but we need a plan first. "

Angus was about to pull his arm back and look at Rohan searching for help.

Rohan knows to well how his best friend is feeling at the moment, but he also knows that Ivar was right.

" Let's get back to the castle and give the king a report. Then we will go to Temra." he places his hand on Angus shoulder and squeeze it, not allowing Angus to walk away, as Ivar lowers his grip.

" We will get them out of this. Understand? But we need to work together for this. No solo efforts." Rohan looks him straight in the eyes.

Angus takes a deep breathe and look back at Rohan " Promise?"

" Promise."

And so the knight leave.

* * *

Meanwhile the king was walking up and down. Even Cathbad wasn't able to calm the king down.

" Maeve has never been quiet that long when she has a prisoner. What does this mean?" the king looks at the druide.

"My king, she will show up when the time is right. I am sure, we will know some more when the knights have returned. "Cathbad answers.

The king take a seat on his chair as suddenly a green lighting appears, followed by a picture of Maeve.

" Hello Conchobar."

" Maeve, what do you want? Where are Deirdre and Aideen?" Conchobar stand up and looks at her angrly.

" Oh they are here, and if i were you, i would be afraid how to save my own life." Maeve laughs.

The kings face starts to become pale." " What do you mean?"

" I will take Aideens magical power and combine them with my own. Her power will increase mine greatly and i will be stronger then ever. So it won't be a problem to get Kells. The question is, what i will do with you, my king." Maeve grins at him. " So think about a reason why i shouldn't kill you." and with that, Maeves picture disapperas in green dust.

" This is bad... Cathbad, what do you think?" The king looks unsure to his longlasting friend.

" My king, if Maeve is really able to take Aideens magical power, then we have a big problem. The magcial power of a fairy isn't really dangerous, but together with Maeves power and maybe the power of Mider... i don't even want to think about this." Cathbad sighs.

The king becomes more pale in the face and sit back in his seat as he hears footsteps from outside. As he looks up he sees Rohan, Angus and Ivar entering the throne room. All three men also looks worn-out too, but this changes as they sees the kings face.

" Sire?" Ivar makes the first step.

In a few sentences the king gives the knights a report about Maeves visit and then the knights tell him what Fin Varra has said.

" We need to get them out of there as soon as possible. " Angus orders as everyone has finished.

" What about we steal their clothes and dressed ourselfes as temras to get in? Without Deirdre this time it shoudn't be that easy to noticed us." Ivar suggested and looks at Rohan." Don't get me worng about this, but..."

" No worries, i know what you mean." Rohan nods at him " I think this could work. We get the clothes and wait for the next changing of the guards and as far as everything is quiet again, we use the keys to get them out. If Maeve isn't in the room, we should be able to get out fast and maybe unseen."

"Ok, thats the plan." Angus grap his weapon and was about to go.

* * *

" Can you please sit down. You are making me nervous." Aideen looks at Deirdre which couldn't stop to walk arround.

" There must be somehting we can do. " Deirdre mumbles and looks at Aideen. " Do you think you might break free during the transmission? As far as you feel that your power is coming back?"

" Deirdre i have no clue about what will happen, so i can't make any promises." Aideens answers.

Suddenly the hear footsteps and they see Torc and two guards, opening the cell.

" Ok, enough. Time for the party." Torc laughs as he opens the door and the guards take Aideen.


	10. Chapter 10

" Ok, first of all we need uniforms. But how should we get them? The Temras are very carefully at the moment and always on duty in bigger groups then before." Rohan sighs as he, Angus and Ivar enter the palace court. " This won't be that easy like the last time..."

" We need so seperate them, but how?" Ivar looks at his friends.

" Sorry to interrupt.. Prince Ivar." the knight of water hears a voice behind him and turn arround. There he sees a group of recruits, the group Aideen has joined.  
" Prince Ivar, is it true? Queen Maeve has caught Aideen?" one of the younger men asks.

" Yes, thats true, Aideen and Princess Deirdre. Why are you asking?" Ivar turns to the group, followed by Rohan and Angus.

" Well, Aideen is our friend and it's our job to keep the princess safe, so we want to know, if we can help?" the men asks shyly.

"I don't know..." Ivar starts, but was cut off by Angus. " Sure you can."

" Angus, what.." Ivar trys again but Angus shows him to keep his mouth shut.

" No worries, i have a plan?" Angus grin.

" Hopefully a good one, you know we don't have much time." Rohan reminds him.

" Of course. Ok, then let's start this now. I will explain everything will we are walking." Angus orders and piont at the door. Ivar and Rohan exchange a look but follows Angus and the group of recruits without a word.

After a while of walking they have reached that part of the wood, there they know the Temras are having a little camp. Angus has explained his idea over and over again, so that everyone really knows what he would have to do.

" Ok, everyone to his postion, it's show time." Angus orders.

The Temra soldiers are sitting arround the fire place and talk about the day, as they hear three vioces near the camp. " What's that all the about?" the captain of the Temras stand up while the others are just shrugging their shoulders. " Come on, i want to know whats going on there." the captian orders and the soldiers stand up and follow him.

" Hey? What do you want? I told you she has looked at ME!" a tall man with brown hair and an uniform from Kells shouts out.

"Are you crazy? It was clear that the princess was just looking at me." the blond man beside him shouts back.

" Are you two that blind? She was just looking at me!" the third man calls out and stops walking, looking angry at the other man next to him. " Do you two really think you are worth it? Worth for a princess to look at you?"

" Say that again." the blonde man grap him " The princess was looking at me. Got it?"

" No, it was me." the brown haired man grap the blonds mans arm and try to throw him down to the ground.

Suddenly all three were pulled back. Each one holding by two Temra soldiers, which formed a little circle. The captain walks into the middle of it and faces the three.

" What the hell is going on with you three. I have never seen such a pack of idiots before. Did you hit your head a little to hard today?" the captain laughs and walk closer to the three men. The other soldiers also start laughing.

" Any way, so come on. We will see what we will do with you." and with that, the captain turns arround to walk back to their camp as suddenly the rest of the recruits and the three mystic knights appears, forming a bigger circle arround the three men and the Temras. The captain curse silently as he looks over Rohans shoulder to all the weapons they have left in the camp...

" Seems like someone was to certain about this." Rohan laugh at the captain " and now, let them go." he hold out his sword towards the captains chest. The Temra captians swallos angryly, bui piont this soldiers to let the three men go. " So, what do you want?" he looks at the mystic knight of fire.

" Not much, just some of your uniforms." Angus explains " hopefully you guys have had a bath before."

" This was a great idee Angus. " Ivar praise his friend and tap him on his shoulder. The group was in a darker part of the wood now. The recruits took all the weapons of the Temra soldiers and so the Temras were to afraid to attack or follow the group.

" Hey, you know i am the best when i comes to steal something from someone." Angus grin back as he places the helm on his head.

" Is there anything more we can do?" the big recruit asks.

" No, that was enough for today. Besides this, we have no idea what is waiting for us in Temra and we can't have an eye on you and Maeve. So you all go back to the castle and guard it." Rohan looks at the group in front of him. " Good job, by the way. The Temras totall got into it."

The threee young men nod with a big smile before they turn arround and head back to the castle with the rest of the group.

"They, then let's go." Ivar fixs his sword and grab the helm. His trident was covered by his cape. Not really invisible, but as long as he was moving, the cape hide the most of it.

" Yeah." Angus answers with a darken face and Rohan was just nodding. So they knights made their way to Temra to free the women.

* * *

" Let her go." Deirdre hisses at Torc, as he closes the cell again and look at her throught the bars with a big grin.

" Slow down, princess and enjoy the show. You will be the next one then." he laughs.

Deirdre eyes widden in shock. " What do you mean?"

" Suprise... surprise... i guess we need to wait and see." Tory laughs once more before he turns arround and walk over to Maeve. Which looks satisfied while two of her guard gag Aideen on a chair in front of her.

" Let her go." Deirdre shouts out again as she sees Tory walking away. Maeve ignores her completly and head towards Aideen once her guards are finished. " Ok sweetheart, hopefully this was all worth it, being a human and now losing your magic power."

Aideen looks are her angryly before she turns her head away from Maeve. The queen takes one more look at her before she also turn arround and walks over to her magic book and some scrolls

Aideen swallows hard and as she sees Maeve walking away, she was fighting with the tears. Was it really worth it? For a moment she wasn't sure about this, but then she remembered all the time she has spent with the knights and her new friends the recruits. And with Angus... Even when it was clear that there wouldn't be a future for the two of them together, she doesn't regret anything. Not even the moment as she has hurt her foot. Being that close to Angus as he had carried her all they way home, was worth all the pain.

Aideen was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't noticed how Maeve open a scroll and start speaking

Just in that moment as Maeve begins her spell Rohan, Angus and Ivar arrived the corridor to the throne room. They spot arround the corner and it was clear that they need to act fast to get the women out of this. As Angus sees Aideen gaged on the chair right in front of Maeve, he was almost up to run over to her, but Rohan grap his arm and hold him back. " i need your help with the guards first. We need the key for the cell, then i will free Deirdre and you walk to the other side of the room, creeping along the wall towards Aideen and free her. Ivar, i will give you a sign , then you walk straight away to Maeve and distract her. Deirdre and i will join you then. Any questions?"

Angus and Ivar shake their heads .

" Ok, then let's go"


	11. Chapter 11

Aideen stares at Maeve as the queen of Temra starts with the spell. She tries to wrest her hands from the gags desperately but she has no chance to get out of it... As Maeve looks at her and speaks the last words of the spell, she just close her eyes. Hoping that it will have a fast end, no matter which way.

* * *

Deirdre was standing on the bars the whole time, watching the scene in front of her. Her hands grab the bars so hard that her knuckles becäme white... But it doesn't help, there is no way out of the cell, all she could do was watching.

Suddenly she notices a movment from the corridor and spot Rohan, Angus and Ivar. All three are dressed as Temras. She catches Rohans look, which also looks at her and brought on finger to his mouth, pionting her to be quiet. She swallows and turn back to the scene in the middle of the throne room. Luckily Maeve was to divert with her spell to notice everything arround her. So Rohan and Angus walk over to the cell, nodding at the other guards. One of them took the key and hand it to Rohan., then both men pass them to walk away. As far as they have turned their back on the knights, Rohan and Angus hit them in the back. The guards fall to the ground and lay there without moving. Rohan walks beside them to check if the are really unconscious, before he gives Ivar the sign. Deirdre sees how Ivar grab his trident and walk straight away to Maeve.

Angus dart past Rohan and to the other side of the room. Here in the shadow of the wall, he makes his way to Aideen, while Rohan use the key to open the cell. " Thank god." Deirdre mumbles and throw her arms arround his neck as soon as he had opened to the door.

Rohan wraps his arms arround her and pulls her as close as he can. Wishing he shouldn't have to let her go again. " How are you? Are you hurt?" he whispers.

"No, i am fine, but we need to free Aideen." she answers and slowly step back from the hug. Rohan nod at her and take hand. As far as they have left the cell, the two mystic knights see some blue lightnings running throught the room and towards Maeves scrolls.

" What is that all about?" Maeve shouts out angrily and interrupt her spell. She looks in the direction of the lightnings and spots Ivar, which was right behind her, holding his trident towards her. " Slowly Maeve, it's over." the mystic knight of water says to her. Maeve has looking past him and sees her guards lying on the floor.

Aideen suddenly feels something moving on her hands." shshshsh.. it's me." Angus whispers at her, while he frees her from the gags. As he was done, he pulls her away from the chair and hand in hand they run towards the other knights. " Oh no, there is no escape." Maeve shouts again, turn her back at Ivar and hurl some bright lightnings towards Angus and Aideen. Before Angus was able to react, Aideen throws herself between him and the lightnings. They hit her and she fall down on the ground, not moving and barley breathing.

" Aideen!" Angus shouts out and knee down beside her, while the other knights call out theier armors and rush over to the pair and stand between them and Maeve.

" Thats enough Maeve." Rohan starts shooting at the Queen of Temra, followed by Deirdre and Ivar.

" Aideen, can you hear me? Aideen! " Angus takes her head in his hand and lift her up a bit. " Don't do that to me, please. " he was fighting with the tears as Aideen didn't react to anything. " Please, open your eyes." he starts to shake her a bit, stroking her cheek with his hand, but nothing happens.

" I was such an idiot, all the time.. there was so much i wanted to tell you." he burried his face into her neck and then he couldn't hold it back and place his lips on hers. Suddenly a bright light appears arround the pair and Angus could feel how Aideen becomes more light. He look up and see how her lighten body starts to float. He let go of her and stand up. Aideen was still floating and now almost at the same level like his head.. Suddenly lightinings appears arround Aideens body and were sended in every direction of the room. One of them hit Maeve and she falls down on the ground.

Angus keeps watching at Aideen, as she opens her eyes. The light brought her into a staying postion and as far as her feet reached the ground, the light disappears. Angus wasn't able to say a word, first as Aideen wrapped her arms arround his neck, he was able to move and pull her closer.

" Oh isn't that sweet." Maeve laughs and stand up again. She was about to grab her magic stick as the stick suddenly make a move up in the air and flys against to next wall. The cristall on top of it breaks in little pieces. " What is that?" she shouts out in surprise and turn to the knights. The knights also stand there in surpirse, their mouths open wide and their eyes are on Aideen, which now stands between Roahn and Ivar, looking at Maeve and making a simple and clear moves with her hands.

" Why did you get your magic back?" Maeve looks at her confused

" Thats not of your buisness." Aideen hisses at her and let the destroyed stick fallen next to her feet. Maeve was staring at it, knowing what she wouldn't have a chance against the knights now. " Mider?" she whispers despairingly.

" Let it be, we are done here." Rohan shouts out while taking Deirdres hand again." Let's get out of here." The knights and Aideen follow his lead and run out of the castle.

* * *

As far as the group has reached the nearly wood, they stop to take a break. Angus grabs Aideens wirst and pull her into his arms. " I thought, i have lost you." he mumbles while pulling her as close as he can and breathe in the flower scent form her hair, he had loved from the beginning.

" Me too." Aideen burried her face into his shoulder and wrap her arms arround his neck.

The armors disappers again as the knights step together, watching the couple for a moment

" Well..." Rohan starts, not really wanting to interrupt the pair now, but there are still things to discuss. " sorry to interrupt, but what was that?"

Angus and Aideen let go of each other and turn to Draganta.

" I have no idea, all i know is, that i have my magic power back." Aideen answers.

" I think we should go to Tir Na Nog and ask Fin Varra about this." Ivat suggested and the others nods.

" Can we do that tomorrow? I am done for today. " Aideens asks weakly and look at the knights.

" Sure we can." Angus tell her, before one of the others was able to say something. He took her hand and place it on his arm, like he did on their first night together at the campfire . Not just to give her some support, he still needed to be sure that she was really there. His fright from before was still present in his mind.

" Ok, tomorrow then." Rohan nods and and place his arm arround Deirdres shoulders, which looks up at him thankfully.

* * *

It was almost evening as the group finally reached the castle. As they enter the court, the group of recruits greet them.

" Princess you are back, and you Aideen." the young men bow at the princess before they turn to Aideen. The former fairy smiles but just wave at her friends.

" It was along day for everyone. Let's talk tomorrow." Rohan orders and pull Deirdre a little closer. The recruits nod as the noticed the weak look of the women.

" So, i will give the king a report then." Ivar suggested and the agree. So he leave the group and walk towards the throne room.

* * *

Rohan and Deirdre headed towards her room. Rohan lead her inside and she sit down on the edge of her bed. He took the chair, which stands next to her bed and sit down too. " Do you need something?"

" No." Deirdre take a deep breathe and look up at him. Even when this wasn't the first time she was a prisoner of Maeve... this time was different. Maeve was more dangerous then ever before. She also almost killed Aideen. And who knows what Maeve have had in mind for her... the thought of this let her hands shake for a moment. " Do you think Maeve is beaten ?"

Rohan look at her and wait, giving her time to calm down and sort her thoughts. As she asks him about Maeve, he could still the fear in her eyes. He slips beside her, taking her hands in his. " I think, it will take some time till Maeve will try something new against Kells. She need to sort herself new, after this plan didn't work... and i think you should get some rest now."He was about to stand up, but Deirdre hold him back. " Can you stay?" she looks at him and as she noticed his surprised look, she goes on." Till i was asleep."

Rohan was thinking for a moment, he knows that his wasn't allow to him, till they got married. But at the other hand, he couldn't say "no" to her. He was always there if she needed him and so he would now. " Of course i stay. "

So he left the room for a few minutes to give Deirdre time to get ready for bed. As he comes in again, she was laying under her cover and sort the pillows. He walks over to the chair, but Deirdre took his hand and pull him next to her." Deirdre...what.." he stammers as he sit down at the edge of her bed.

" Relax.. like i said, till i was fall asleep." she tries to calm him down, hoping that he wouldn't see her cheeks getting a little red. Of course they are used to be near each other, but not this way...

They called each other good night and Deirdre place her head at on of the pillows. Rohan take her hand, carefully stroking it with his thumb.

If one of the guards or maids had check the room later, they would have find a sleeping Rohan next to the princess.

* * *

Meanwhile Angus and Aideen have reached Aideens room. Like Rohan Angus was about to leave as far as Aideen was sitting on her daybed. After everything that has happened today, he was still unsure about Aideens feelings for him. He wasn't even sure, if Aideen has noticed the kiss. So with a heavy heart, he looks as she sits down and wanted to say goods night.

" You are going?" Aideen looks at him disappionted.

" Yeah.. i.. you know... i..." he stammers, trying to find a good reason to leave.

" Please stay." Aideen cut him off " i don't want to be alone."

Angus looks at her for a moment, he understands that she doesn't want to be alone now. But he wasn't sure, if she was asking him, because he was there at the moment or if she really meant him as person.

" Should i ask one of your friends for this?" he asks carefully.

" Are you kidding me? I want you to stay. No one else. " she answers without hesitation. Then she becomes unsure. " but if you don't want to..."

Angus couldn't hold back little grin after her first sentence. He walks back to her, while she mumbles the second one. He sit down next to her, taking her hand in his " Of course i want to."

She smiles at him and with that, all his sorrows are gone. He places his free hand arround her back, pull her closer and close his eyes as his lips meet hers.

Surprises by his acting Aideen moves back a little before she starts to relax and kiss him back. As the kiss end, none of them talks, they just look at each other and smile.

Aideen was the first one, which starts moving. She takes off her shoes and her jacket and laying at the edge of her daybed. Angus looks at her for a moment, swallowing hard. Of course this wasn't the first time, he was in bed with a woman, but it has never been one like Aideen.

" Do you want to sleep like that? Sitting?"

" Of course not." Angus takes off his boots and his vest and lay down next to her. Aideen place her head on his shoulder, looking at the ceiling." What do you think will happen to tomorrow?" she mumbles worried.

Angus place one hand on her back and the other one on her backhead." i don't know." he mumbles back and start stroking her back. " Try to sleep, tomorrow we will see what happen." he kisses her forehead.

It took the pair a long time to find some sleep. The uncertainty about the other day was to strong.


	12. Chapter 12

**No my best one, things have been a bit difficult, but hopefully it works so far. please be gently, the next and last chapter will be better**

* * *

On the next morning the knights start their little journey to Tir Na Nog. None of them was talking much while walking. All of them are very nervous, first of all Angus and Aideen. The pair walked behind the others, hand in hand.

As the group arrived at the stone circle, they took one last look at each other. Rohan was the first one, who place his hand over the red stone and the others follow his lead. In the next moment all of them found themselves in the throne room of Tir Na Nog.

" Oh who do we have here?" the little king greets the knights, " What can i do for you?"

Aideen walks near to Angus and the knight wrap on arm arround her waist. Deirdre swallows and stand behind Rohan as he and Ivar walk over in front of the throne.

" Fin Varra, Aideen got her magic power back." Ivat starts the conversation.

" Yes, that's true." the little king answers.

" Seems like you are not surprised... Did you know about that?" Ivar asks and suddenly feels Rohan hand on his shoulder. " This was it.. what you meant, as you told me to let everything fall in place by itself, right?"

" Yes and i was about to tell you about it, but to prefer to hush away. So, let me say it that way: i have known that i can happen, but i wasn't sure if it would happen." the king explains.

" Can we please stop the riddles and talk like normal people." Angus jumps in angrily.

Fin Varra looks at Angus a bit annoyed, but nods." Look, i told you guys before, that i can't take Aideens magic power away from her. I can just block it."

" Yes, and you also told us that it will need strong magic to break this block. " Rohan goes on.

" Right, and such a power was set free yesterday." Fin Varra look at the knights " Aideen was hidden by Maeves magic because she wanted to protect Angus and as Angus thought Aideen would be dead, he kissed her. Both of this actions are actions because of love. True love. And i guess you all know that love is the strongest magic on earth. This has healt Aideen and broke the block, which holds back her magic.

Aideen starts to blush a little and also Angus seems to feel a bit ashamed as Fin Varra mentions the kiss.

" And what now?" Deirdre asks " in a year Aideen will become a fairy again."

" Well, thats true, give me a second." Fin Varra pionts to one of his guards to come closer and as the soldier stand next to his king, the king whisper somehting in his ear. The soldier nods and leave the room. " Something like this has never happened since i am the king, but i know that we have a scroll about this."

" About what?" Rohan unpatiently.

" About what will happen when a fairy fell in love. Fairys aren't meant to fell in love like humas do. We are different in that way." the king explains as the soldier returns with the scroll.

Fin Varra takes the scroll and starts reading while the knights look at him impatiently. Aideen and Angus look at each other for a moment unsurely.

" Ok, here we are: when a fairy falls in love then she has to made a decision. She needs to choose between her live as fairy in Tir Na Nog or living with the one she loves." the king close the scroll again and look up." Ok, my dear, it's up to you know. What do you want to do?"

Aideen swallows hard and look from her king to her friends and back.

" Do we have to this now?" Deirdre falls in and walks in front of Aideen, as she saw how her friend was fighting with herself.

" No, she still have be live as human for the rest of the year, she can tell me about it after that." the king answers and Aideens breathe deep in relief. Then she let go of Angus and take a step forward " But what about my magic power?"

" Well, normally i should block them agian, but i am afraid Maeve will try again to get them. " Fin Varra look at the kinghts unsurely.

"What about that: Aideen can keep her power, but use it just in case of emergency?" Ivar suggests " See this as some kind of test. I mean, we will found out when she will use her magic for fun or bad things and if she does, then you can block it again."

" Well i guess, i am fine with this." the king nods and look at Aideen. " Just in case of emergency, did you get that?"

" Yes, i get it." Aideen anwers and take a short side look at Angus and the knight nod seriously." She will behave, i will have an eye on her."

" I think so." the king grin. " Well, if thats all, then you can go."

The knights look at each other and nod. Ivar was the first one who leaves the room, followed by Rohan which takes Deirdres hand and pull her with him. Aideen and Angus are right behind them as Aideen takes Angus hand. She feels his touch and the gently presses of her hand, which let her calm down a bit. Even in this moment: she loves the comfort he gave her...

" So, what now?" Deirdre looks at Rohan unsurly. Draganta sighs and put one arm arround her shoulders. With that the group stop and look at each other.

" Let's go back to the castle and give the king and Cathbad a report."

* * *

It was late afternoon as the little group arrived at the castle. Ivar decided to check on the recruits, Rohan and Deirdre headed to the throne room to talk to the king and Aideen and Angus are on the way to Cathbad.

The pair was almost there, as Angus stops all of the sudden.

" Everything allright?" Aideen looks at him questioning. She has noticed that Angus hasn't said much the whole time and this made her worry.

Angus was looking at her for a moment, searching for the right words. " You know... we also need to talk about all this.." he mumbles, afraid to say it out loud. But he also knows that he need to.

" I know..." Aideen sighs.

" Could you talk to Cathbad... i need to..." he piont that the other direction. Aideen sighs again, but nod. Angus nod in return and leave, Aideen swallows hard before she knock on the door.

" Yes !" she hears from inside and so she opends the door. Cathbad was standing on the table, working on any words she passes him and sit down on one of the wooden boxes, right in front of the bank, where Angus was sitting as she treated him the first time.

" Well my dear, what did Fin Varra say?" the druide starts the conversation.

Aideen swallows again, but as far as she looks into Cathbad smiling face, she wasn't able to hold back her tears any more.

" I need to made a decision: Living as fairy in Tir Na Nog or as human in Kells. " she starts to cry

" Well, thats not an easy one." Cathbad mumbles back as he walks arround the table and stop next to her. He place on hand on her shoulder and look down at her.

" Maybe..." Aideen whispers.

Cathbad looks at her in confusion " Maybe?"

" Oh, Cathbad" Aideen stands up and walk to the table. " All my life i wanted to be a human...but the situation with Angus... it's the first time i feel like this. Fairys doesn't fall in love with just one person. ... Angus always had a weakness for women. How can i be sure about him... and about me and my feelings for him?"

Cathbad grins and walk over to her. " My dear. I have never been in love by myself, but i have seen many people which did fall in love und believe me, this is love."

"Deirdre told me the same and Fin Varra..." Adieen starts to blush a little.  
" So you see. Sometimes this happen when you didn't expect it. Love need time to grow and then it hits you." Cathbad tap her on her shoulder

" But what if Angus didn't feel the same?" Aideen turns to the old man and lean against the table-

" Oh i guess, he feels the same."

" Oh can you be so sure about this?" Aideen looks a bit confused but als hopfull.

" Listen, i know Angus since he is a kid and you are right, he has always had a weakness for women. But since you arrived again, everything has changed. Yes, he still likes to play games and to show everyone how good he is. But this time, he is just doing it, when you are arround. He doesn't care about the other women any he listen to you. He has been quiet on the day you got hurt and told him to. He has never act like that before. Also his look, when you are arround. ... believe me, there is so much more between you two. " the druide explain and lay his hand on Aideens cheek " Believe an old man. Angus doesn't play a game with you."

Slowly a smile comes over Aideens face and she nods.

* * *

Meanwhile Angus walks arround in the castle, deep in his thoughts till he finally find his way outside to the court. There he sit down on the stairs and watch the training of the recruits.

" Hey my friend, what's on your mind?" Ivar grins and sit down beside him. " Because of Aideen !?"

"What else?" Angus growls.

" Are you afraid she wants to go back?" Ivar goes on.

" Hell yes, what do you think? Of course she will go back. Why should she stay? Because of me? No woman would ever do this!" Angus jumps up angrly.

" Hey hey calm down. Why not? Everyone can see how much you mean to her." Ivar stand up too.

" But she deserve someone better, not a fromer thief..."

"... and mystic knight." Ivar add on, half serious, half amused about the behaviour of his friends. He has never seen Angus that unsure about himself. " And when i see it right, Aideen isn't a saint too. Thats why you two have come along from the beginning, right?"

Angus starts to grin a bit, Ivar was right: Aideen was really talented as a thief.

" But she will go back after all. Tir Na Nog is her home.

" Maybe, but don't forget something. Everything starts because Aideen wanted to be a human and not because of you, because she wanted it for herself not because she was in love with you." Ivar brings on and Angus looks at him for a moment. He knows that his friends has a piont. Aideen always wanted to be a human, love or not.

Ivar looks at him for one more moment, before he comes closer and place his hand on Angus shoulder. " Talk with her."

Angus sighs and nod. It was almost evening and the knight wasn't sure if he should do it now or if she should get a night of sleep first... but maybe we wouldn't be able to sleep.

" Thanks. " was all he says and Ivar nod with a little smile and as Angus turns arround he knows that everything will work out now.

Angus enter the castle again and walks straight ahead to Aideens room. He knocks a few times, but as no one called him in, he open the door and find an empty room.


	13. Chapter 13

Angus does one last look into the empty room before he closes the door and made his way towards Cathbads room. Without knocking, he opens the door, don't want to waste more time then necessary. Who knows how long he will have the courage for this...

„ Angus! You know i don't like it when people come in without be told to." Cathbad turns away from the table and looks at him angrly.

„ Next time then... where's Aideen?" Angus answers, as he couldn't see her.

„ Aideen? She has left some time ago." Cathbad tells him " Did somehting happened?"

„Damn it... no, no nothing happened" Angus mumbles and leave the room without any more words. Cathbad turns back to his table with a little smile on his face.

Angus walks straight to the palace court to find Ivar, which was with Deirdre and Rohan now.

„ Have one of you seen Aideen?" he shouts out.

„ I thought you two wanted to talk to Cathbad." Deirdre answers a bit confused about his sudden appearing.

„ No..." Angus snorts back and walk towards her, but before he was able to say something, Rohan place himself between him and Deirdre. He could see in which mood his friend was and knows he needed to stop and calm him down, before he would do somehihng stupid. „ Hey hey slowly, what happened?"

Angus snorts again and look up at his best friends. He was close to hit him, just to get all his anger out of his chest.

„ Shit... i have send her to Cathbad to talk to him... i couldn't...and now i have no clue where the hell she is... her room is empty." he shouts again and kicked a barrel which was filled with arrows, which fall down.

„ Cut it out. " Ivar takes a hold of his arm and look at him „ We will find her."

„ And what if Maeve did caught her again"? Angus screams, not able to calm down in any way. Why did he leave her alone? If something would happen to her now, he would never be able to forgive himself.

Suddenly he spots a movment on his side and then he feels a bad pain on his cheek.

„ Better?" Deirdre asks and Angus wanted to shout at her, but the slap in his face made him shut up for a moment. He breathe deep and nod.

„ Then let's go before the sun starts to go down." Ivar suggested and give the guards a sign to get some horses „ Besides then, she shouldn't be that far."

Meanhwile the others glance arround the whole court again, looking for any sign of Aideen. Angus grab a lance and throw it against the wall.

„ Angus, calm down, we will find her. „ Rohan was by his side in no time and piont at the horses, leaded by some guards.

„ Seriously? You almost start fighting with the king himself as Deirdre was caught by Maeve and you tell ME to calm down?" Angus scream at him and Rohan had nothing to say against this...

„ Come on, let's go." Deirdre orders as she sit up. Without any more words the men follow her lead and sit up too. And so the knights start searching

* * *

„ She couldn'' be that far away, that's impossible." Ivar mumbles. The knights have lost any feeling of time, but it has start to get dark.

„ We need to go on. We need to find her." Angus turn his horse in the other direction

Rohan look at his friend and lead his horse next to his. „ „Where? Where do you want to go now? It will become dark now and we need to get back to the castle. "

„ What do you mean? Giving up?"Angus looks at Rohan angryly, but the knight of fire shake his head. He could see the desperation in Angus eyes. He sighs

„ You know, thats no true. But maybe Cathbad can help us. Maybe he knows some magic, which shows us, where she is."

„.And what if something has happen to her? Angus looks now worried

„ Aideen has her magic power back, don't forget that." Deirdre remind him and Angus nod in silent. He has no idea what to say to this...

The knights turn their horses back in the direction of the castle. The moon was visible as the group pass the big door.

„ Hey, you are back finally!" the knights hear a familar voice „ Where have you been?"

In no time Angus was full akwake again „Where have you been?" he shouts back and jump down from his horse.

„ In Tir Na Nog." Aideen answers with a laugh and Angus stop in front of her.

„ Tir Na Nog? Why? I was so worried, because i couldn't find you ! I thought Meave might have caught you again!" Angus almost scream at her.

„ And how have you done all this so fast?" Deirdre asks also confused.

„ I have called out for one of Fin Varras soldiers, which brought me to Tir Na Nog and back. I wanted to keep my promise and don't use some magic for this." Aideens answers Deirdre and turn back to Angus." I couldn't wait to tell him my decision."

Angus stares at her and swallow hard, at least they know now why all this happened so fast„ And what did you tell him?" his vioce becomes weak and he felt so miserable like never before.

„ That i want to stay, as recruit and assistens of Cathbad... and as your girlfriend." Aideen starts to plush a little, but swallow hard, as she noticed Angus starring face. „If you still want me too..." before she could say more, she feels his lips on hers and his arms arround her. After a moment of shock, she wrapped her arms arround his neck and kiss him back

Rohan and Ivar stand next to Deirdre, watching the pair. With a smile Rohan place his arm arround Deirdres shoulder and pull her a bit closer.

„ Seems like we have 4 hands to watch now." Ivar laughs.

„ Or maybe we never ever need to, because they steal from each other." Rohan laughs back and they others join in.

* * *

Thanks for reading, hopfully you could follow my thoughts. Like i said before, i am not that good in writing. This one is complety and next time i will do a little story for Ivar. The poor guy needs some story too i think :-)


End file.
